Sentient
by B L Lindley Anderson
Summary: Chief Harlo gets a tip that someone is going to connect Ruka's brain to a computer to make a super brain. The Jedi are called in to help with the investigation. Will this nefarious plan succeed?


Sentient

by B. L. Lindley-Anderson

sequel to Phantasm

Daven peered around the edge of the entrance to his hiding place. He stuck out the smallest amount of his head that he could and yet was still able to see. The padawan couldn't afford to be discovered. If anyone saw him, his mortal life would probably be in danger. Seeing all he wanted, he quickly withdrew back into the darkness. He hadn't realized he'd been holding his breath and he gasped in a big gulp of air. At once, the apprentice berated himself for the noise. Slowly he exhaled and listened. No approaching footsteps. Good. His carelessness had not given him away. Daven strained to catch any noise. He was trying to filter one particular sound out of the background noise. It wasn't there yet. He waited and continued to listen. There…was that it? Slowly he edged up and peeked out again. The wait had been worth it. This was almost at an end. But he still had to be careful not to be discovered. Detection would be the worst possible scenario. The padawan couldn't afford that! One more quick look. He was almost ready…and certain he had not been seen. He inhaled long and deep. It was now or never. Daven was ready. He sprang from the dark of his hiding place, light saber blazing. "Defend yourself!"

The hulking Jedi jumped backward at the startling sight and almost fell. Long silvery blonde hair flew in his face. The wide-eyed look on his face while he wildly thrashed with his arms to catch his balance was a sight more than amusing to behold. Raucous laughter sounded throughout the large echoing gymnasium. The prankster, Jareel, finally had to pay for his years of terrorizing apprentices. His own padawan had reversed roles and pulled one of Jareel's favorite tricks on the master himself. That is what made it so funny to the watching Jedi. Even Leish held his sides as he cackled.

Jareel did manage to keep from falling to the floor. The laughter burned his ears. Always able to plan any joke for any occasion, but unable to take kidding himself. He rested his big hands on his hips and looked severely at Daven. But the apprentice saw the twinkle in his master's pale blue eyes. That was Daven's guarantee that Jareel was not as angry as his body language indicated.

"So, you little space pirate. Think you're very clever using my own trick on me, eh? Well, you are my apprentice so I guess that gives me the right to discipline you." He slowly walked toward Daven as the apprentice suddenly began to wonder about the wisdom of what he had done. Discipline? Was his master truly angry with him? Doubt crept onto his face. That just made the evil smile on Jareel's face bigger. The big man stopped just in front of Daven and looked down at him.

"Master, I'm sorry. I thought that…well, I mean I didn't know…" Daven stammered.

But Jareel didn't give him further chance to finish the thought. He easily lifted the shorter apprentice and threw him over his shoulder. Then he turned and started walking across the gymnasium. Now the facility was completely quiet, except for the tap of Jareel's footsteps on the floor. Masters and apprentices alike stood and watched to see what punishment the blonde Jedi had for his errant padawan.

Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi had watched the whole scene unfold with great interest and amusement. The master had enjoyed watching his best friend finally get his due for all the years of practical jokes. Obi-Wan had found it quite funny that his usually quiet friend had pulled such a stunt. But now the apprentice was beginning to worry about Daven.

"He looks upset Master," Obi-Wan noted the stern look on Jareel's face. "Do you think he's really that angry?"

"I don't know. Jareel usually doesn't loose his temper easily…but you know how he is about having jokes pulled on him."

"Master…do you think…maybe…"

"Let's just wait and see Obi-Wan. If Jareel gets too severe, I'll step in."

The big Jedi stopped near some mats spread on the floor. The hulk handled his padawan as easily as if he were a child. He laid Daven on his back on one of the mats. The apprentice was still too upset to do more than just lie there and watch his master. Daven decided his master must have some intense exercise routine in mind. Jareel knelt down next to Daven. In a quiet voice he said, "The next time you even think about pulling a joke on me, I want you to remember this lesson." Daven swallowed hard and waited for the sentence to be pronounced. Jareel couldn't hold back a grin. He knew that his apprentice was in a state of dread by now. That would make this even more fun.

The blonde Jedi began to tickle Daven's sides. When the padawan was much younger, Jareel had found out just how ticklish he was. It had been years since he had done this to Daven. And he thought it the appropriate "punishment". He wasn't truly angry…just wanted everyone to think so for a bit. Yet, this would seem like discipline to Daven before it was over because he was so ticklish.

The padawan was laughing hard and trying to shield his sides from his master's hands but to no avail. Jareel was laughing as hard as Daven. "Use my own trick on me will you? This is how you pay! Make everyone laugh at me, eh? Let's see how funny they think this is." And…everyone found it quite funny…especially since the atmosphere had become so tense when the onlookers thought that Daven was in for something severe.

Obi-Wan was relieved and laughed harder than anyone else…except Daven maybe. He couldn't resist going closer for a little taunt. "You didn't plan on this, did you? I think it's appropriate." His friend heard none of it, but Jareel did.

Daven's face was very red by now and he was having trouble catching his breath. The blonde Jedi decided he'd been disciplined enough. He leaned back on his heels and gave his apprentice a break. Jareel looked up and thought that maybe Obi-Wan was enjoying this a little bit too much. He leaped to his feet and before the padawan even knew what was going on, Jareel had thrown him to the mat and had his arms pinned down. He was grinning again. "Enjoying your friend's misfortune, eh? Not a very good friend are you? Perhaps you need a lesson as well."

When Jareel had gone after Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon walked over to see what would become of his apprentice. He had a big smile on his face. Obi-Wan was shaking his head wildly at Jareel's words. "No! No! It wasn't funny at all. I didn't mean to laugh." As Qui-Gon walked up, the apprentice looked up at him with wild eyes. "Master, help."

"Sorry Padawan," Qui-Gon replied casually. "As a master, Jareel has the right to discipline any apprentice who he believes is engaging in inappropriate behavior."

Jareel looked up at his friend with a wicked grin. His pale blue eyes were twinkling with unshed tears from his laughter. "I have your permission then?"

Obi-Wan looked at his master with pleading eyes. "Please. I'll run laps, extra meditation. Anything but this."

"Sorry Obi-Wan," he said with a grin. "This is going to hurt me more than it hurts you."

Jareel chuckled and set on the apprentice. Obi-Wan was yelling, "No!" while he laughed. Daven was lying on his side and watching with great amusement. He was happy to see his friend getting equal treatment after his taunts. However, he was afraid to laugh. That's what had led to Obi-Wan getting his. He could not hold back the huge smile that crossed his face however.

"Master please!" Obi-Wan called breathlessly.

Qui-Gon just folded his arms over his chest. "I can't help you Obi-Wan. This is Jareel's responsibility."

"Master Jareel," was all the padawan could get out.

The big Jedi stopped but wouldn't let Obi-Wan get up. Daven was disappointed. Obi-Wan got off easy compared to the great tickling he had received. Then Jareel looked mischievously at his apprentice. "Since he was laughing at you, I think you ought to have a part of his discipline."

Daven eagerly crawled across the mat. Obi-Wan looked at his friend. He'd never seen such a look on his face before. "Daven, please. I apologize. I promise I won't laugh at you again. Please."

The padawan said nothing but just began tickling his friend while Jareel held his arms. Qui-Gon was very amused at this development. Leave it to the big oaf to think of this twist. Suddenly a thought came to him along the link he shared with Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon broke out into renewed laughter. Jareel looked up at him in question. "I think you really should stop now Jareel. There is a good reason."

"All right Daven. I think he's had enough, haven't you Obi-Wan?"

"Yes! Enough!" he panted out.

The big Jedi released Obi-Wan's arms. At once, the apprentice jumped up and ran to the dressing area. Qui-Gon was almost doubled over in laughter now. Jareel and Daven got to their feet. Jareel was convinced his friend must have finally snapped. "It's over now. What is so funny?"

"He wet his pants," Qui-Gon managed to get out.

"What?"

Daven started laughing hard. Jareel laughed…and then noticed how much his apprentice enjoyed his friend's misfortune. "Hmm…you're not being a very good friend either. Perhaps you need another lesson."

The padawan started backing away. "No. No. I learned. It's not funny. It isn't." Then he turned and ran to the dressing area as well.

"I think he decided to get rid of his burden before he got caught again," Jareel grinned.

Qui-Gon slapped the broad shoulders. "You're too much. Did you know that?"

"Aye. My master reminded me of it constantly. I was the most punished padawan in the entire temple. Still am I think." He took a quick look around the gym. "I forgot. I'm glad Master Yoda wasn't around."

"Here am I," a voice said.

The big blonde whirled around. Standing immediately behind him was the small green Jedi master leaning on his gimmer stick. Because he'd been standing so close to Jareel, he had easily evaded his glance around the area.

"Ah…Master Yoda…" his voice trailed off.

The wizened Jedi studied the big man for a long moment. "Too much you are. Most punished master you are. A padawan you are not. But act like one you do sometimes, hmm."

Jareel said in a sorrowful voice, "I'm sorry Master Yoda."

"Sorry you are that you were caught. Not sorry for your actions are you or repeat them you would not. Know I not what to do with you. Perhaps subjected to your own punishment you should be."

Jareel took a quick glance at the small green creature to see if he was smiling or serious. There was no humor on that face. At once, the big man looked away.

Qui-Gon was amused at the suggestion. The picture of Jareel being tickled unmercifully was a funny one.

"At what do you smile? Guilty you are too. Allowed this to happen without interfering you did. Encouraged it you did. Allowed him to misuse your own padawan you did."

"Master Yoda," Qui-Gon ventured. "It was just something to break the tension. The atmosphere gets taut in here sometimes."

"Sound like Mi'al you do. Excuse Jareel I should because no harm he means. Only to relax does he these things. Very well, relax he shall. In the meditation chamber you shall relax Jareel. For twenty-four hours there you will be. Clean up you will then to the chamber you will go."

"Yes Master Yoda," the big man replied penitently. "Excuse me Master, but what about Daven?"

"Take care of Daven I will. Work he will with someone who will teach and not tickle." The little Jedi turned and walked away.

Jareel stood and watched until Yoda was out of the gym. "I suppose I'll never learn. Do you think he's making tally marks on a card somewhere? One of these days the card will be full and then he'll say, 'Too much you are. Leave the temple you will.'"

Qui-Gon tried not to smile. "Don't worry about it. If he really had had enough of you, you probably wouldn't be a master. Besides you know there are Jedi on your side. You heard him. Mi'al understands."

"Aye, I suppose. Do you think Mi'al will go with me when Master Yoda kicks me out?"

The elder Jedi chuckled and slapped his friend on the back. "You'd better be on your way before you bring more disfavor on yourself."

Tylo Lyg'tren was fuming…again. He had been on and off since he had heard about the Klastarian clones being brought to Coruscant…by the Jedi. He had specifically sent a man to help Kura get those clones to his lab and the bionic creature had sent Donan on a chase to the Outer Rim. Supposedly, Kura was going to stay behind and mislead the Jedi away from the clones. But the Jedi…and Kura were the very ones who had the replicas. It was obvious to Tylo that the metal man had deliberately misled Donan…and him.

"You told me yourself how crafty and cunning he was," Arno Donan said quietly.

"Yes," Tylo snapped. "I remember. I also remember telling you to be careful of that as well."

Donan merely shrugged his shoulders. "I've already told you what happened. I didn't have enough information to make a different decision. I thought I was doing the right thing."

The young man leaned on his desk and looked at the grey haired man across from him. In a low voice he growled, "You could have made Kura come with you."

"But I thought that…"

"You thought, you thought," Tylo stood up and began pacing.

Donan waited a couple of seconds and then began again. "I thought that having someone mislead the Jedi was a good idea. You were the one who said that having someone inside the temple would be good for us. So, naturally I thought you trusted him enough to help us."

Tylo made no reply. He stopped and looked out a window.

"Excuse me," Donan ventured. "But what would you have done?"

The gruff young man walked to his desk and fell into the chair. "I don't know," he admitted.

The tall man said nothing but inside he felt justified. And he knew he had made his point. One thing he had to give to Tylo…for all his ill-tempered grumblings and growlings he was reasonable. He was willing to admit when he didn't have answers…and willing to give benefit of the doubt. That probably was some of what helped win over enough of Kar's men so that Tylo was able to take over Kar's empire. Valon Kar was not a reasonable man and he would have someone abused just because he was in a bad mood that day. No wonder his workers had been open to Tylo.

Many thought Tylo's reasonableness was because of his young age. Just out of his teens, no one had seriously thought he could pull off this take over. Yet, he had without much bloodshed…mainly just that of Kar. That had proven that "the kid" was not too soft to do what he had to do. Tylo's whole attitude, from his demand for perfection, yet his understanding when it had not been achieved, had been shaped by Ruka. He didn't think he would ever forget how miserable it was to be slave to the fat green blob. No…he wasn't soft. Tylo just had been through the fire and had learned compassion the hard way. But in his world, he also knew that emotion could be his undoing. That's why he allowed Ruka's drive for perfection to fill him. It was the perfect thing to temper the softer compassion. So far, it had worked for him. Therefore he didn't question it, but just used it.

"What do we do now?" Donan asked.

"I think it's time to bring Kura in for a little talk."

"You mean you're going to reveal that you're the one behind his bionic transformation and the lab?"

"No," Tylo snapped. "You're going to do the talking. I'll be nearby. I'm not ready yet for Ruka to know about me. But I'll be listening…and maybe between the two of us we can keep from getting caught in one of his traps."

_It's so quiet. I don't know if I like it that way or not. It gives me time to think. And my thoughts only confuse me. I thought this was what I wanted. Is it? I'm so dependent on everyone. There's little I can do about my own circumstances. I'm not sure I know what they really want from me…not ultimately. Is this what I wanted? But I didn't know it was going to be this way! I didn't know. There so much I didn't understand…and I'm only now finding that out. Will I always be like this? Will my situation always be like this? Are they really going to take care of me? Or will they just…put me away when they get all they want out of me? I wish I had someone to talk to…someone who knew the answers. Even someone to just talk to would be nice. In a world that's so full…I'm so alone…. _

Kura was at the care facility. He had his clones…his children…gathered around him. Patiently he was teaching them. But not what the Jedi council or the Senate thought he was teaching. They thought Kura was instructing them about their new home and generally improving their educational level. Well…he was educating them…but about what he had in mind for them.

"Kura," Vita said. "How does a virus work?"

"It's not necessary for you to know that just yet. All you need to know for now is that it can make you sick."

"Like Obi-Wan was sick?"

"No. That was a different kind of sickness. There are other things that can cause someone to be sick besides viruses. But we are only going to talk about viruses for right now."

"Why?"

With more patience that he thought he possessed, the bionic creature quietly said, "Because we want to learn how to help people who get them."

"Oh."

The door opened and Mi'al Noseen walked in.

"Hello Mi'al," Vita called out excitedly.

"Hello Vita. How are you?"

"We're learning about…"

Kura cut him off. "You'll have plenty of time to talk later." _I'm going to have to work harder on you. You must be brought back under control. I can't instruct the others like I want because I have to be careful what I say in front of you. _"I didn't expect you today."

"I didn't either. Someone called the temple looking for you. Here's the message."

A metallic hand accepted it. Kura read it and was glad that his face couldn't register emotion. _Why would he call the temple…and leave his name? Fool! He's going to get us both discovered. I'd better get in touch with him before he starts looking other places for me._ "I have to go take care of this. It's important." He looked over the clones. "I'm sorry. I have to leave. I'll be back when I can." Then he hurried out.

Vita came over to the chief healer. "Do you have to go too?"

"I can probably stay for a short while. I had not planned on coming over today so I do have things to do. Are…ah, the others talking to me yet?"

"I don't know," Vita shrugged.

Mi'al walked over to them. They only stared. At least they didn't recoil or react in hostility as they used to. He supposed that was some gain. "Hi. How are you?" He looked among the four replicas for any reaction. All they did was stare. "Has Kura given you names yet?" More stares.

"No. He hasn't," Vita answered. "He still calls them numbers."

"That's too bad. They might be more responsive if they were treated more humanely. Do they talk to Kura?"

"Yes."

"Hmm…. Oh well…I'll worry about that tomorrow on my scheduled visit. Maybe we could give them names tomorrow. Would you like that?"

"Yes!" Vita said happily.

They sat at a table together. "What has Kura been teaching you today?"

"About…viruses," Vita's brow wrinkled as he tried to remember the word.

"Viruses?" the healer said in confusion.

"Yes. He said we want to learn how to help people who get sick."

"Well, he is in medical research. I suppose since his company is fighting for custody of you, he would want you to know about his work," Mi'al said thoughtfully.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't worry about it. What do you want to talk about?"

"When can I go out and see Coruscant? You told me about where you work. I want to see it!"

"I'm afraid that's not a good idea right now," the tall silver haired man said slowly. There was still a great public outcry over the clones. By keeping them out of public view and out of the news, they had bought time for Kura's legal representation to try to establish their rights. It would be out of the question for any of the replicas to leave the care facility right now.

Vita looked disappointed. "You mean we have to always stay here?"

"No. Not always. But for right now you do. Is it really so bad here?"

The green creature brightened a little. "No, everyone here is nice. They like to talk to me." Then he looked confused. "Why doesn't Kura want me to talk to people?"

"He doesn't?"

"No. He said we shouldn't talk to strangers because we don't know them or what they might do to us."

"Oh…well, I think he's just concerned about you that's all. Not everyone understands about you and the others. He just doesn't want anyone to…" he wasn't sure how to finish the sentence. However, he did understand Kura's protective instinct, especially since the public was so upset over Ruka clones on Coruscant.

"What don't they understand?"

"I'm confused," Mi'al admitted. He wasn't sure how to explain any of this to the naïve Vita.

"Oh…that means you don't understand. You mean you don't understand why Kura doesn't want us to talk to anyone either?" The healer didn't answer. So far, all his answers were only getting him deeper. "That's OK," Vita said in unconcern. "We can talk about something else."

"Thank goodness," Mi'al mumbled.

"Well, I see you brought reinforcements this time," Chief Harlo said as he shook hands with Qui-Gon.

"Yes. Now you are working with the four best Jedi instead of just the two best," Qui-Gon said with a very serious look on his face. "Chief Harlo this is Jedi Master Jareel Noraan and his apprentice Daven Madond."

"Good to meet you," the chief said as he shook hands with the newcomers. "Have a seat everyone. I suppose you're still looking for information on Ruka?"

"Yes we are," Qui-Gon confirmed. "We have yet to locate him. So we continue our search, not just for him, but also for information on how he got away or who may have helped him."

"You really think he's a complete invalid…mentally and physically?"

"That's what the doctors say. Why? Do you have reason to think otherwise?"

"I'm not sure what to think right now. Apparently someone isn't listening to the doctors."

The Jedi leaned forward. "What do you have?"

"Just remember," Harlo cautioned him. "The last lead I gave you turned out to be a bust. This one sounds like it may be another one…to me anyway. It sounds too incredible to be true." He looked at the four expectant faces. No one said anything so he plunged into it. "Someone out there thinks Ruka's mind is still of use." He glanced at a data tablet. Whoever took Ruka is planning to connect his brain to a computer to tap into it. That's why he has disappeared. I don't know how they got him, but it sounds to me from what you've said that they created quite a mess out of all the forms and transfer orders to cover what they were doing. So…someone probably just walked in with a signed order and walked out with Ruka. That's my speculation anyway."

"It makes sense. There was no reason for Ruka to have been transferred from where he was placed initially. No one in the judicial or at the temple…or even at the hospital for that matter would have wanted to move him. We were comfortable where he was." Qui-Gon hesitated. "This is disturbing. It seems as though someone on the inside must have been involved. How would anyone be able to get access to the forms, the files, data on Ruka to be able to get him transferred even once, much less several times…apparently."

"Well…we really already suspected as much. This just confirms it. What you suspected is true…a major security breach."

"Is it possible to back track to see where this all started? Is there any hope of being able to find out who the inside person is?"

"I have someone working that. It's a minor point at the moment. I think finding Ruka before…whoever…carries out this crazy plan succeeds is more important. Do you think they can do this?" Harlo leaned back in his chair.

"I don't know. I'll have to ask…probably our chief healer would know or know how to find out. But…in the meantime…"

"In the meantime I want to get as many men as I can out looking for this…set up. We don't need anyone else attempting the sorts of things Ruka was up to."

"Absolutely," Qui-Gon agreed. "Is that where we come in?"

"Yes. I can use all the help I can get. If you four can split into two teams, I can give you all I have. It isn't much…but it's a place to begin looking."

The chief healer scratched his head as he thought about what Qui-Gon had just asked. "Well…I know that the brain functions similarly to electrical flow in a wire. That is how researchers have been able to connect an artificial limb and have the person's brain control it…by tapping into the electrical impulses that travel through the brain. I suppose that connecting a brain to a computer could theoretically be done the same way…theoretically. But Ruka's brain…"

The Jedi master quietly interrupted. "I know what has been said about Ruka's brain. I'm talking about any brain. Is this possible?"

"As I say…theoretically. Someone is really going to try this with his brain?"

"That is the lead we have. It may or may not be true. We have to check it out though to be sure. I realize even if they can do it, there's little chance of getting anything useful…because as you say…Ruka's brain…." He paused as he thought more about it. "If it is true that the brain works by electrical impulses…then what if the brain damage is just a failure of these to be able to get where they are going? Would connecting his brain to a computer allow an alternate path for the impulses? They would then be able to complete their path…and thinking would take place?"

"I can't answer that Qui-Gon. I have no idea. It's not something I have seen addressed in medical literature…but if these people are underground…then their research is not going to be available to read." Mi'al sat down and rubbed his chin. "I have been wrong before…about Ruka being able to boost his midiclorians. I know I was right about not being able to transplant them…but I still missed on the fact that they can be increased. If some other highly intelligent researcher has been working on something like this…it may be possible. I just can't answer your question definitively. However, after all Ruka has done…I'm hesitant to say 'no' about anything," he shrugged almost helplessly.

"If I find anything, will you be available to have a look at it? If this technology exists, we definitely need to know all we can about it before it spreads throughout the galaxy."

"As always…I'm only a comlink call away. Besides," the healer grinned, "I'm still looking forward to that field mission you promised me."

Qui-Gon smiled. "I think we may have created a monster. You do realize you're still a healer…with different training?"

"Oh yes," Mi'al waved dismissively. "Just because I'm anxious about it doesn't mean I've lost my head. I know my place."

"Obviously you don't or you wouldn't be wanting to leave the hospital," Qui-Gon jibed as he slapped the healer on the back on his way out.

The following day Arno Donan sat at a table in a large conference room at Gusein Enterprises, the research firm that Tylo had set up to front Kura's research. Tylo himself was in a room nearby…with a speaker before him. He would hear the conversation between Donan and Kura.

The door opened and the bionic creature entered. He slammed the door and stared at the grey haired man.

"Have a seat."

"How dare you invade my privacy at the temple? Don't you realize how much risk you put us both in?"

Donan calmly crossed his legs and waited in silence for a long moment. "If you'd care to have a seat perhaps we can talk about this." Kura sat down. He tried to regain himself but inside he was still hot. "I hardly think I have compromised either of us. No one at the temple knows who I am…or who I work for."

"That cocky attitude will be your undoing. You have no idea the resources they have available to them. They know more than you can comprehend."

Now the tall thin man fidgeted a little. What if Kura was right? Had he made a mistake? And…he knew Tylo was listening. Although he knew the Jedi had almost unlimited resources, the metal man had no idea if anyone at the temple knew Donan even existed much less who he worked for. But his gamble paid off when he noticed the sudden unease. Yet again, Kura was glad for an expressionless metal face. He was the master of the intimidation game…and he had won it again. Satisfied that he had established who was in control he leaned back in his chair.

"Now…what is it that you found so important to interrupt my work with?"

"Your work. That's exactly what I wanted to talk with you about."

"The research that the chief healer and I are conducting is a little behind schedule…"

"No…not that work. The other work. The work you are doing with the clones."

Kura was startled but certain it had not shown. "How did you know about that?" he said casually.

"We have some of our own resources. Our boss is a inventive…and persuasive person."

"Yes…let's talk about our boss. How is Tylo?"

In the adjacent room Tylo Lyg'tren sprang forward in his chair. "How did he find out?" he asked no one.

Arno Donan was barely able to mask his surprise…and not convinced that he had. Still he tried to be calm. "What drew you to such a conclusion?"

"Come now. Surely, you don't think me simple, do you? I only told Hurron that I was going to Garin after some…biological material. When you showed up with knowledge of the clones that meant that only someone who had been in my lab on Garin could know about them. A simple process of elimination…and the fact that he equipped my lab too well. Who else would have known so well what equipment I was using but someone who was there…and had used the same equipment himself? Little Tylo may have grown up and become wiser…but he still has much to learn."

The door to the conference room opened and in walked the object of their discussion. He walked to the head of the table and sat down quietly.

"My, Tylo," Kura said without sarcasm. "You have grown…and aged I might add."

"It has helped me," Tylo replied flatly. "You have changed much yourself."

"Ah…but you already knew that." The young man merely nodded his head. "It seems as if Daddy's little boy has grown up." _How much?_ Kura remembered the angry teen who hated his father. How well was he able to control that now?

"Yes," Tylo confirmed. "He has…quite a bit."

_Well…he has indeed. Good control._ "I must admit I'm impressed."

"If you are expecting the same punk that you kidnapped, I'm afraid you will be greatly disappointed," Tylo crossed his legs and leaned back in the chair.

"So…you have been able to eliminate all the ghosts from your past. Not just the psychological ones either."

He just grinned. "I've learned how to…make the most advantageous use of the resources that I have at hand."

Kura nodded his head slowly. "Something I was able to teach even you."

"Yes," Tylo admitted. "I have to admit that at the time I hated you with every fiber of my being. However, I have come to realize that you taught me much…and that you are…brilliant."

"Indeed? So you owe your rise to power to me?"

"In part. I do have something of myself in it as well. I must give credit where credit is due."

"My apologies," the bionic inclined his head. "Of course. If you didn't have the gall or intelligence to use what I have taught you…then it would be a waste of resources to have taught you."

The young man still had the small grin on his face. "Yes, I did…or rather Donan…made a mistake when he came to Garin. He really shouldn't have mentioned the clones so boldly until you brought it up."

"A terrible mistake," Kura responded. "How will you punish such an unforgivable sin?"

Donan was listening intently. Tylo noted it. He shrugged. "Arno has been of tremendous help to me in the past. And…his knowledge is valuable. I think it is forgivable."

"Tsk, tsk. Such softness will be your undoing. Believe me, I have learned the hard way that assistants can fail you miserably…which leads to horrible consequences at times."

"Yes, I know. However, as I said, Arno is a worthy resource…one I would rather not squander. Besides, none of us are perfect…not even you."

Inside Kura revolted at that statement, yet he knew it to be true…too true. His own mistake led to him having to be in a metal body. "Yes…not even I. I have never had the chance, by the way, to thank you for your most generous gift of the new body…and second chance."

Tylo grinned again. "I would be a most unworthy student if I did not realize what a well of knowledge would have gone untapped had I left you in that useless lump of flesh."

"You are free with your flattery…but enough of it."

"I'm not given to flattery," Tylo leaned forward and laid his hands on the tabletop. "I would think you know me better than that. I am merely assessing the resource available to me. As you said so often yourself, you are brilliant."

Kura said nothing for a long moment. Either this clever young man was being honest…or he was playing a game. The metal man would keep up the conversation until he could decide which. "So I am. And you have been generous again in providing such excellent research facilities." Tylo merely nodded his head once. "What is it you want from me?"

"I've been getting what I want from you. The benefit of your genius. You produce and I reap the profit of what you produce. You get a fully outfitted lab to work in…as well as a guaranteed sale of whatever you come up with. I resell it and realize my revenue. We both are satisfied," he finished with a shrug.

"And…"

"There is no 'and'," Tylo said in mock surprise. "Isn't this the way it has been working since we…ah, became partners?"

"Yes. However, now I know who my benefactor is. That changes things, doesn't it?"

Lyg'tren looked at Donan then looked back to Kura. He shrugged his shoulders again. "Why should it?"

"If it doesn't then why were you in the background…until now?"

"If I had approached you openly would you have trusted me?"

The bionic didn't answer the question. "So, you aren't going to turn me in to the Jedi?"

"That would be foolish," Tylo chuckled. "My star profit maker. What a waste that would be! Why would I want to get rid of you? Especially after, ah…I've already invested so much money in you and your work? And you…are you going to turn me in to the Jedi?"

"That would be foolish on my part. An employer who is so generous…and who doesn't meddle in my work. Who else would have agreed to give me paid time to go play at the temple?"

"Well…that is another benefit. I now have eyes and ears…extra sensitive ones at that, inside the temple. I have everything to gain and little to lose by keeping you on my payroll. Kura, Kura…what good would you be to me if I let the Jedi lock you up? I should have just left you in your useless body if I were going to do that. It would amount to the same thing. Imprisoned either way. I have learned well from you. No…you're much more valuable to me free…and in the temple."

"I see. So…all our previous agreements stand?"

"Yes. I see no reason to change what has been working so well."

"Then what is this meeting all about?"

"Ah yes…well, I am a little disappointed in you that you sent Arno on an unnecessary trip to the Outer Rim while you and the Jedi smuggled those clones back here. That wasn't very nice of you."

"You have to admit, I had no idea who the money man was behind this whole set up…and I had to have my clones. I couldn't risk them ending up in the wrong hands."

"I suppose I can understand that. And…yet they still aren't in your hands," Tylo pointed out calmly.

"A minor inconvenience. The legal representation that you have so generously provided should have them in our custody shortly."

"You're sure about that? Is there any way the Jedi could end up with them instead?"

"I doubt it. Once they are declared wards I think it will be even easier for us to get them rather than the temple. Oh…you do realize I will have to have them declared my wards, don't you? If I claim them in the name of the company, it will be no different than granting them to the temple…an organization. This way it looks like they are going to a home where they will be cared for instead of experimented on. We would have a much easier fight if we go that route."

Tylo rubbed his chin as he thought about it. "I want them under our banner no matter how you have to get them. If I have to dress up as a blob and come to court to claim them…I want them."

Kura chuckled. "That probably won't be necessary…but I will keep it in mind." Quiet fell over the room for a moment. "Was there anything else?"

"No. Just a little more openness if you please. I think we can work together. After all we have a common interest…and a common enemy."

Kura inclined his head. "Of course. If we are to work together there must be mutual respect…and mutual trust. Very well. I make the same request of you. It wasn't exactly trusting of you to stay in the background for so long."

A hint of a smile played at Tylo's lips. "No, I suppose it wasn't. A new agreement then. Mutual trust and respect. Well, I won't keep you from your work any longer. That would be wasteful." The young man stood and without another word walked out the door. Donan stood and followed leaving the metal man by himself.

Kura didn't move. He had much to think about now. _How very interesting. He has changed very much. I can't count on his loss of control to give me an advantage over him. No matter. As he said, I am brilliant. I'm happy for him that he realizes it. When I have overcome him, he will understand it was because of that. For now, we will allow things to proceed as they have. Tylo expects me to trust him? That is amusing. There are two important lessons I have learned from all my misfortune. The first is patience and the second is to trust no one. I have eaten the bitter fruit of trusting the wrong people. It's true that we have a common enemy. So…the enemy of my enemy is my friend. That's the game Tylo wants us to play. Play it I shall for now. He has been free with his money in my research. I will continue to work for little Tylo as long as I continue to reap the benefits of our "arrangement". However, I still reserve the right to look out for myself primarily. As long as Tylo continues to stay out of my way…we may be able to work together. But…but I will have my eye on you boy. You can be certain of that._ With that the bionic stood and left the conference room.

Tylo and Donan walked in silence down the hallway. At the end of it, the tall man opened a door and allowed his employer to precede him. The dark clothed young man walked to a desk and sat down quietly. He turned to look out the window at the never ending traffic of Coruscant.

"Do you really trust him?" Donan asked as he sat down.

"Of course not," Tylo answered without looking. "I saw his dealings when I was on Garin before. He trusts no one. He respects no one. Not even his closest workers were trusted or above his abuse. They were tolerated until they made a mistake. Then he would toss them aside like so much garbage…lifeless garbage." The young man paused as memories flooded him. "It is true that he always used everything to its maximum usefulness. However, once that usefulness was outlived…or became compromised through a mistake, he had no qualms about eliminating 'inconvenient' liabilities."

Donan was quiet for a moment. "What are you going to do?"

"I have no doubts that as long as Kura is producing and happy in his work that he will continue in it and make little trouble for his money source. However, the first time his ties to us become inconvenient…or he judges we are interfering with his work then he will turn on us in a second. Watch him. I don't care how or what it takes. I want to know everything he does. Take nothing for granted. He will try to mislead…as you already know. I want to know for certain what he is doing. No more assuming or relying on Kura for information."

The grey haired man leaned forward and paused, judging whether he should ask his question. "If you don't trust him…what was all that stuff you told him about?"

Tylo smiled and looked at Donan for the first time. "A power play. I'm not naïve. I don't believe for a second that he trusts me either. I wanted him to know that I'm not the same boy he knew on Garin. He really is useful to me. I'd rather have him working for me. It would be wasteful for him to be locked up. And…he has made mistakes in the past. I thought he should know before he got himself in a nasty situation who he is dealing with. On finding out that Tylo Lyg'tren was backing him, Kura may have tried to get me out of his way…thinking I was the same jerk he kidnapped. It would have only been an ugly scene for us both. Neither of us would have benefited from it. Now that he understands, he will stay in his place until he judges we are no longer of use to him."

"Then what?"

"There's always the Jedi," Tylo grinned. "I'm sure they would love to have Ruka…and we can prove Kura is Ruka. If he gets to be a big problem we'll just turn him in," he shrugged.

_I wonder what the world outside is like. Since I've come to this planet, I haven't been able to see it. Are there beings like me? Or…am I the only one? I want to talk to them. They would know how I feel…no one else does. It's a big world I do know that. But I only know such a very small part of it. Does anyone really care? Do they care about me? About me…or do they just want me for what I can do? Even if I made a decision for myself…would they go along with it? I'm so controlled. Hopeless. It seems so hopeless. I just want to help others! That's why I thought this would be good. I thought it would put me in a position to help someone. Now…I don't even know what's beyond this room. I don't know if what I do makes a difference or not. _

The following morning Mi'al was at the care facility for his time to work with the clones. Kura was very uncomfortable about the healer having much contact with them…especially if he couldn't be there to supervise. The metal creature had strictly instructed the four not to talk to Mi'al…and they seemed to be obedient to his commands. It was hard to talk to them with Vita around though. Kura could always find some task for the errant replica to do to give him some small time alone with the obedient ones. And…Kura always tried to make time to talk with Vita particularly.

He had not given up the idea of being able to win the clone back over. Patiently he tried to explain to the green creature why he shouldn't trust the Jedi…without saying it that specifically. But Vita had developed such a fondness for Mi'al that Kura couldn't convince him in any way that the healer would be a danger or bad influence on him. The bionic even tried to win him over by being even nicer than Mi'al…but it just didn't work. Vita would respond to the kindness…but it didn't diminish his feelings for the Jedi healer. Kura was becoming very frustrated.

The metal creature had tried to convince the healer that he could handle the education and training of the clones. Even better, because the clones would talk to him. Still he knew he couldn't be too obvious in his attempts to keep Mi'al from them. And Mi'al was very curious about the replicas for many reasons. So, it was hard to keep him away. Finally, they had come to an agreement on working together. Kura wasn't able to come up with a realistic reason for him to always be around when Mi'al was with the clones. He had to rely on his command of the four obedient ones…and hope he had kept enough from Vita to keep him from revealing too much. And…there was still the fact that Vita knew Kura was truly Ruka. The bionic thought increasingly that the wayward replica might have to meet with an accident…but how? In this protected and monitored environment…how?

"Hello Mi'al," Vita called out happily as the healer entered.

"Hello Vita," the tall man smiled as the creature hurried over to him for a hug.

"Did you learn much yesterday?"

"Oh yes! Kura is a good teacher. He explains well…but sometimes he uses words I don't know."

The healer chuckled. "Yes, he knows a lot of words. But one day you will too. Well…we said we were going to come up with names for your friends, didn't we?"

"Yes! That would be better than calling them numbers. Why does Kura do that?"

"I don't know. I think that Kura thinks you have been called numbers for so long that you accept them as your name."

"Oh. How do you come up with names?"

"Well…I came up with your name by thinking about you. You are different from most creatures because you are a clone. You were given life in a different way. That's why I called you a name that meant 'life'."

Vita turned and looked at the other replicas who were seated and staring as they always did. He pointed at one and said, "He's the smartest. He knows all the answers."

"Hmm…a name that means he knows a lot. How about Witt, which means wise?"

"Hello Witt." The creature waved. "That one is quiet." Vita laughed. "I mean even when you aren't around he's quiet."

"You mean when I'm not around they talk?"

"Yes."

"Hmm…. Only when I'm not around?"

"If other people come in besides Kura they won't talk. Only if Kura is here, or no one but us."

"That's interesting," Mi'al said absently.

"What about a name for him?" Vita insisted.

"Hmm? Oh, how about Quillus…it's a short form of a word for quiet."

"So it won't be a big word?"

"Hmm? Oh…yes."

"Mi'al is something wrong?"

The healer shook himself from his reverie. That could wait until later. He would very much like to be able to observe Kura and the clones…without Kura knowing he was there. "No. I'm sorry. Let's finish. How about him?"

"He likes to play games with me."

"Then he will be Gammen."

Vita dropped the volume of his voice as he indicated the remaining clone. "I don't think he likes me. He stays away from me."

"Really?" _Shouldn't be surprised I suppose. They all have a unique personality._ "Hmm…Gelic."

"Gelic?" Vita said the strange word slowly.

"It means 'like' because we like him even if he doesn't like us, right?"

"Right!" Vita said happily. He pointed as he recalled, "Witt, Qu…"

"Quillus."

"Quillus, Gammen and G…G…"

"Gelic."

Slowly Vita repeated, "Witt, Quillus, Gammen and Gelic."

"That's right," Mi'al smiled.

"What are we going to do today?"

"Uh…Vita can I talk to you first? I'd like to ask you some questions."

Jareel and Daven were seated at a table with a view of the Coruscant skyline. They glanced over their menus. Jareel looked up. "There they are." He waved a big hand and Qui-Gon caught sight of him easily. He and Obi-Wan came over to sit down.

"How did you ever find this place?" Qui-Gon said as he looked around at the dumpy looking eatery.

"Master Jareel knows every food place on the planet," Daven smiled.

"Aye," Jareel agreed. "Don't let the looks deceive you. The food here is great. Did you find out anything?"

"Nothing. All day long we've been chasing these leads…and nothing," Qui-Gon replied in frustration. "We have so little information to go on, it's like knocking on doors at random to find one person. You?"

"The same," Jareel grumbled. "The places we've been hardly look like places where intense research is taking place."

"They look even more run down than this place," Daven added.

Jareel glanced at him. "Hmm…maybe some more discipline is indicated."

The padawan brought his menu up higher to hide his face. A waiter approached the table to take their order. Then he was quickly away as if he had better things to do.

"Nice place Jareel," Qui-Gon quipped.

"It'll be worth it you'll see."

"So what do we do now Master?" Obi-Wan asked.

"We still have a couple of the places that Harlo told us about to check out. I'm not optimistic about finding anything however. I think these leads are phony ones. We are being led on a chase while…whoever is coming closer to finishing their plans."

"So…is it back to Harlo after you finish up?" Jareel asked.

"I suppose so. I have no other ideas. I certainly don't know where to look." He fell back in his chair in frustration. "There must be some way we can find out what is going on. It's happening right here on Coruscant…under our noses. Someone must know something."

"Aye…but if the security chief and his undercover men can't find it out, how do you expect us to be able to?"

"I don't know," the Jedi admitted. "But I just can't believe someone could take Ruka and be ferrying him about the planet…and no one knows where he is. Between the Jedi and Republic security…well…this is making us look very ignorant…or stupid."

"No," the blonde Jedi disagreed. "It's a big planet…and a lot of people. We just haven't found the right place to look yet. After all we've only been searching a day."

"I'm about ready to drop the Jedi garb and go undercover myself," Qui-Gon said idly.

"You wouldn't do anything foolish would you?" Jareel looked at him intently. "You aren't…ah…letting this get to you because it's Ruka, are you?"

"I suppose it may sound that way to you, but no that's not the case. I'm still in control of myself. I suppose I was just speaking out of frustration."

The big man studied his friend's face. He hadn't forgotten the so recent struggle Qui-Gon had gone through because of his encounter with the clones. The mood was broken though by the arrival of the waiter with their food.

"What's the matter?" Mi'al asked in concern.

"Obi-Wan came down with this tremendous stomach pain not long ago," Qui-Gon answered for his apprentice who was moaning on the exam table.

"Any nausea, vomiting?"

"Yes."

"Diarrhea?"

"Yes."

Mi'al gently probed Obi-Wan's stomach area which just made the padawan moan more. "When did he last eat?"

"A little over an hour before this started," Qui-Gon huffed.

Mi'al looked at him. "What is it?"

"We ate with Jareel in this dump. I think that's what made Obi-Wan sick. I should know better than to trust Jareel's judgement. He can eat anything…anywhere and he never gets sick. What do you think is wrong with him?"

"Did any of the rest of you get sick?"

"No."

"Did any of you eat the same thing Obi-Wan did?"

"No. We all had different things."

The healer touched a button on a comm panel. "Kiel could you come to exam room two please?" He released the button. "I think you may be right. I'm going to have Kiel examine him further. I'd like to talk to you."

"Is something wrong?"

"No. In fact, I have something that may be of help to you."

The other healer entered the room. Mi'al explained all he had found out about the apprentice and asked Kiel to complete the exam. Then he led Qui-Gon to his office.

"What is it?"

"Have a seat," the healer said as he sat. "I was at the care facility today and had an interesting conversation with someone whom I just happened to run into there. You remember your question about connecting a brain to a computer? Well, I met a doctor today who can direct you to someone who is working in this area. He can give you more information than I was able to." He passed a card to the Jedi. "This is his name and the address of his research facility. The doctor I talked with said he would notify his friend of your interest. He didn't think there would be a problem in getting an appointment to talk with him."

Qui-Gon studied the card. Doctor Rhean Junay, Senior Research Director, Klarn Institute. "Dr. Junay has already done this type of thing?"

"On a smaller scale. He has not connected a brain to a computer…but he has been able to make some connections to simple machines so that the brain could operate them on a very basic level. As I understand, however, that is the state of the art. If that is so…then I rather doubt the ability to make a brain-computer connection work. Still, I am reluctant to completely rule it out. Anyway, Dr. Junay should be expecting your call. If you have any problems getting in to see him, let me know."

"Thanks Mi'al. This probably will be a big help to me. Glad you remembered me."

"When you do get in to talk with him…I'd sure like to see what he's up to."

Qui-Gon grinned. "Not very subtle are you?"

"Subtlety doesn't get you very much," Mi'al chuckled.

"All right. You're invited. Thanks for the information. Now…about Obi-Wan."

"Let's go see what Kiel determined."

The following day Jareel and Daven were checking out the final two leads that Qui-Gon had mentioned yesterday. The big blonde had volunteered to take them over to free up his friend to contact Dr. Junay. They parked their speeder and were creeping down an alleyway to a warehouse near the end of the alley.

"This doesn't look like the kind of place that wiring a brain to a computer would take place," Daven said quietly.

"Aye. You'd think they would want clean surroundings. All the places we've checked out have been dumps."

No more words were exchanged as they approached the large structure. Outward appearances made it seem abandoned. Still, they would not leave without checking it over. The two Jedi had come up on the backside of the building. Jareel pressed against the outer wall and silently walked along until he came to a door. It was rusted shut. If he tried to push it open, it was sure to screech. The Jedi ignited his light saber and began to cut through the door. Daven stood watch and kept his master covered. When a big section of door came away the two Jedi froze into place listening for any approaching footsteps or weapons fire. Nothing.

Jareel carefully peeked through the opening he had made. He saw no one. The big Jedi pushed into the hole and pressed his back to the wall while he continued to watch the inside of the building. "Daven," he called out as quietly as he could.

The padawan poked his head in. He came through the door and took up a position on the opposite side from his master. The lower floor of the building was a large open area with a few partitions. Some packing crates were strewn around as well as packing material. There did not appear to be anyone on this floor.

"Carefully," Jareel whispered. "Come on."

He crouched down and ran to a low partition. Then he motioned Daven to follow as he watched. They covered the lower floor this way, scurrying from cover to cover as they searched for anything or anyone. They found nothing more than the scattered material. By planning, Jareel ended up his search near the bottom of the stairway. He studied it a moment. It was an open one. Good. They wouldn't have to worry about anyone hiding in it. Slowly and quietly he started climbing, padawan just behind. About halfway up the first section blaster fire erupted from somewhere above. The two Jedi ignited their already drawn light sabers and turned the shots away. Not many rounds were fired though and it became quiet.

"Careful young one," Jareel whispered. "They may still be there." He advanced with light saber still active. It seemed to Daven to take forever to climb to the second level, so slowly his master proceeded. They reached the upper floor without further incident however. There was a long hallway with doors on either side. Jareel motioned his padawan to the other side. He kept his light saber high ready to defend Daven should blaster fire resume. There was none though.

Jareel came to the first door on his side and he flung it open. There was no one there. Nothing in the room except assorted junk in the floor. Each room turned out to be the same as they proceeded. They found nothing, no one. Just as Jareel was ready to abandon the search, he heard footsteps running down another hallway. He hurried back along the corridor they had just come down. The sound was clear…but there was no person visible. Where was it coming from? Inside the walls. A hidden hallway? Jareel stopped to listen and to concentrate.

The big Jedi walked along the corridor tapping at the wall until he found what he was looking for…a more hollow sound. He looked around and finding no release, the hulk brought his light saber up and cut through the door to the hidden hallway. He stayed to the side in case of blaster fire. There was none though.

Cautiously he stepped through and pressed his back to the wall. Daven followed. The corridor was featureless. There were no doors. They slid along opposite walls until they came to the end of the corridor. There was an intersecting hallway perpendicular to the one they had traveled. Carefully they peered around the corners but all they saw were corridors that dead-ended…and with no doorways. Where did the runner come from? And where did he go? Was there another hidden hallway?

"Keep a watch," Jareel said to Daven. The padawan kept his position and held his light saber firmly but comfortably. Jareel slowly walked along the perpendicular corridor, tapping on the walls as he went. There were no doors, no indication of other hidden hallways. The other end of the corridor was the same. Then the blonde Jedi had another look at the corridor they had originally come down. Nothing.

"Very strange," Jareel said. "I know there was someone here, but I'm confounded as to where he went. There must be other hidden ways out. It's certain that whoever was here is most likely gone…being alerted to our presence. Let's check out the final lead. We'll report this to the temple and most likely come back for a more complete search."

Qui-Gon had been able to make contact with Dr. Junay and was able to get an appointment for the afternoon. It was better that way. Obi-Wan had been sick into the night. He was able to rest more comfortable some time after midnight. Qui-Gon let him sleep. Mi'al thought he probably would be able to accompany his master to talk to the researcher. He might not feel completely recovered, but as long as he could just sit and listen, there seemed to be no reason to restrict him from going. The food poisoning could have been much worse. Qui-Gon vowed never to go to that eatery again…and to question Jareel's judgement more closely in the future.

"Are you sure you're up to this Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon asked as he, Mi'al and the padawan left their speeder.

"Yes Master. I feel all right. Not great…but I'm able to continue."

"All right," Qui-Gon said a little doubtfully.

"He's fine," Mi'al assured him. "The worst is over with. As long as he stays away from Jareel's choice of restaurants, he should be all right."

They entered the gleaming white stone building with a sparkling black sign that announced "Klarn Institute". Just inside a perky light grey furred receptionist called, "May I help you?"

"I am Qui-Gon Jinn. I had an appointment to speak with Dr. Rhean Junay."

"One moment please." The creature turned to a communications panel and spoke into it shortly. "Yes, he is expecting you. His office is room 2007. The lifts are just over there."

"Thank you."

The Jedi walked along reading numbers on the doors. "Here it is," Qui-Gon announced. The number as well as the gilt lettering on the door confirmed it. The tall Jedi rapped on the door.

"Come in," a voice called.

Qui-Gon pushed the door open and entered…but no one was there. He looked back at Mi'al and shrugged. "Dr. Junay?"

A bright red head popped up from behind a desk. "Over here." The three Jedi turned and stared. "Sorry. Give me just a moment." The head disappeared. A minute or so later the doctor stood to his full, but short height. "My apologies. Just trying to get my new computer in. All those wires. Now…I'm Dr. Rhean Junay." He walked out from behind the desk and extended his hand. The crimson humanoid was a good foot shorter than Qui-Gon. He smiled broadly. "Are you Master Jinn?"

"Yes, I'm Qui-Gon Jinn. This is Mi'al Noseen, chief healer at the Jedi temple and my apprentice Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"Healer Noseen, Apprentice Kenobi…you look a little pale."

"Food poisoning," Mi'al offered.

"Oh…too bad. Recently?"

"Last night."

"Feeling better?"

"Much better thank you," Obi-Wan answered embarrassed by the attention.

"Please sit…all of you. What can I do for you?"

Before they arrived, Qui-Gon had indicated a willingness for Mi'al to take the lead in the conversation. He probably would know more about what to ask…and could lead the way in keeping the discussion on a level that Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan would follow.

"We are very much interested in your research of connecting a brain to a machine such that the brain controls it," Mi'al replied.

"Of course. It's still very much in its infancy you understand. Only simple functions have been achieved…such as turning something on or off, causing a scale model vehicle to steer correctly. It's quite complex as you can imagine. The brain is quite a machine itself. Trying to determine which part of that organ to tap into is a challenge. And…it's complicated by the fact that there are so many different brains. What works for a human will not work for a Wookie."

"Yes, each species does have variation in brain structure and function," the healer replied. "So are you working with only one species right now?"

"We are currently working with four who have very similar brain structure. Even that has been a surprise however. Thinking that would mean enough likeness to cut down on our work was not a good assumption. It's been very slow progress. Working with live subjects dictates a certain amount of caution. We don't want to damage their brains. And…until we can get the state of the art to the point of total transfer of brain to machine, we are forced to use live test subjects. That has not made my work popular in certain circles."

"I can see why. So…you are using volunteers?"

"Yes. Not always the best caliber of brain power that way, unfortunately. However, I can't afford to pay enough money to attract anything more than those who would do virtually anything for a few credits. Hard to get funding for such a controversial project."

"I'm certain. Still, you are getting positive results so far?"

"Oh yes. The only failures we have are when we don't connect to the correct part of the brain. When we do make the right link however, complete success. The brain is just as able to turn right as it moves the right arm. Do you realize the implications of that?"

"Yes I do. It's staggering," Mi'al replied quietly. "You could control a multi-worker factory with a single brain. Or you could transfer the brain out of a disabled body into a mechanical body…or into a machine." He stole a glance at Qui-Gon.

"Yes, yes! Quite exciting isn't it?" Dr. Junay's bright red face was glowing. Then his expression changed quickly and drastically. He scowled. "The only thing holding me back from achieving that dream is money. Blasted shortsighted bureaucrats! They pause none to drop millions of credits in a destructive war. Then they have the gall to tell me my research borders on being unethical and deny me money. Hypocritical politicians!" He came out of the seeming trance he had dissolved into. Forcing a smile he said, "My greatest apologies. I've been quite frustrated. I didn't mean to rain my feelings down on you. Please forgive me. Would you like to see a demonstration?"

Without hesitation or waiting to see if Qui-Gon agreed, the healer blurted out, "Yes, very much."

"Come with me." The small creature stood and walked to the opposite end of his office. He opened a door there that led into a large bright white lab. It was partitioned off into smaller sections. They could see nothing that was going on but the air sang with whirring, clicks, beeps, and occasional snippets of conversation.

Dr. Junay walked to a nearby divider and poked his head around. "Hi Habb. Do you mind some visitors?"

"Not if Urrah doesn't."

The researcher turned back to his guests. "Come on in." They followed the doctor into the cubicle. Seated at an array of instruments and panels was a grey furred creature like the receptionist they had seen earlier. Seated in a large overstuffed reclining chair on the other side was a green skinned humanoid. His head had been shaved and wires protruded from all parts of his green shiny head. On the floor a miniature speeder was running about as the humanoid steered it with but a thought.

"Gentlemen, this is one of my assistants," he indicated the furry being, "Habb Banin. Habb these men are from the Jedi temple. They are interested in our work."

"Well! Good. Maybe with some high level attention we can get some better funding," Habb laughed. "This is what we do all day." He pointed to the humanoid. "Urrah drives the small speeder around. And I monitor him and the speeder."

"This is fascinating," Mi'al said as he walked toward Habb. "May I?" he indicated the instruments.

"Please. Are you a healer?"

"Yes."

"Then you understand what you are seeing. Here I am monitoring Urrah's brainwaves. Relax Urrah. See here's what it looks like when he's resting. OK Urrah…go. See the change? Over here, I am trying to trace signals on individual wires from Urrah's brain as they travel to the speeder. We are trying to build a map of his brain from this. If I am successful, then I should be able to take any machine and know exactly where to go into his brain to tap for a particular function of the machine to be controlled."

"How far along are you on that?"

"Not very far," Habb sighed in frustration. "I know how to get him to do left and right turns. Slow down and speed up. That's it."

"Funding?"

"Yeah. This is painstakingly slow because we don't want to hurt Urrah. All that time means a lot of expense. And…we are not at the top of the popularity charts."

"Dr. Junay was explaining that to us."

"Well…if you could put in a good word for us…"

"I don't know if I'm in a position to be of much influence, but I certainly will mention your research to my superiors."

"Any help we can get will be appreciated. We are desperate. We'd do anything for a few credits."

Junay laughed. "Don't sound so desperate Habb. You'll have the Jedi upset. The next significant robbery that takes place, they will think it was us."

"You're funny doc. They know I'm just spouting off."

"Of course we do," Mi'al reassured. "Thanks Habb…and Urrah for the demonstration."

The foursome returned to the researcher's office. He did not make the offer for them to sit again. "I hope I was of help to you gentlemen."

"Yes," Mi'al answered. "Just a couple more questions and I think you will have helped us as much as we hoped." The researcher said nothing but he gave the impression that he wanted his visitors to leave. "You seem to think that it's just a matter of time…and money until you can do much larger projects. Is that the only thing that is restricting you?"

Dr. Junay was slow in answering. "I suppose. As soon as we map the brains…what else is there?"

"So you think it is possible to make such complete connections?"

"Yes," he sounded a little impatient. "I believe I really have already answered that."

"I just want to make sure I understand. One more question. Do you think it is possible to connect a brain to a computer?"

Junay's brow creased only enough to be noticed. "I…suppose so. It makes sense. I haven't really thought about it."

"Really? You have thought about connecting to all sorts of machines…but not a computer?"

"A computer is a brain by itself. Why would you need to connect a brain to one?"

"Well, I was just wondering…if the brain had some damage to it…could your research lead to a way of bypassing that damage…and perhaps getting the thoughts and ideas from the brain into a computer? A brain damaged person could still have a life that way. You haven't thought about that?"

"No I have not. My purpose here is completely commercial. That is the only way I will make any money to put back into my research. Your idea is very altruistic…but hardly practical. No…it doesn't interest me at all." He paused as if to seem to give the opportunity for more questions but before any more could be asked Junay started shaking hands. "Thank you for your interest. I'm glad I could be of help. You can replay the favor by putting in a good word for us…perhaps with the senate or the chancellor. I know the Jedi have much contact with them in their duties." He opened the door to the hallway. Understanding the interview was over the Jedi walked out.

"Thank you," Mi'al was saying but the door was closing.

As they walked out into the bright sunshine Mi'al said, "He certainly seemed in a hurry to get us out of there."

"Yes," Qui-Gon agreed. "In the beginning he seemed anxious to share his work with us…then he practically kicked us out. But I've always thought researchers were strange people."

Mi'al looked to see if Qui-Gon were smiling but the Jedi's face was hidden from him as he was climbing into the speeder.

_This used to be fun! Like a game. My own game. I loved facing each day. There was so much to learn. So many things that were open to me. Now my world seems so closed. The few people who do come to talk with me seem nice. They seem like they care about me. But…where are they when I really need them? Where are they when I wake up in the middle of the night afraid? What's to be afraid of? I don't know…but…I don't understand everything that's going on. That can be scary. I just wish things were…like they used to be. Life wasn't complicated. It was easy. Now everything is done for me. I have so little freedom. Does that sound easy? Maybe easy because there's little to do…but it's hard to deal with. It's hard to accept this is the way it may always be. If only I could go back even for a little while, maybe that would make this situation easier to face. I have to worry about me first now. Whatever else happens I have to make sure I think about me. I don't know if anyone else does…._

"Vita," Kura said, "Come here and sit with me. I'd like to talk to you."

"All right." He pulled a chair out and sat down at the table with the bionic creature.

"What did Mi'al teach you yesterday?"

"But you already asked Quillus that."

"Quillus?"

"Yes. Mi'al came up with names for the others also. I told him what they were like and he gave them names that told about them."

"Um…what exactly did you tell Mi'al about them?"

"All I told him was that Quillus was quiet. He said that Quillus is a short name for someone who is quiet."

"That's all you told him about…Quillus?"

"Yes," Vita said in confusion. "Why? Did I so something wrong?"

"Oh no. Of course not. I was just asking. What names do the others have?"

"Gammen likes to play games. Witt is wise. And…G…Gelic. Um…that means like. I told Mi'al that I don't think Gelic likes me…but he said we should like him anyway."

_Furthering your contamination by teaching Vita compassion! Damn! If this court battle goes on for very long…there's no telling what he might teach any of them. Or find out from them. I have to find a way to keep him away…but how? Hmm…I wonder if he could work with Vita by himself, would he be satisfied? After all, he is the only clone that will interact much with him. I wonder if…. _

"Kura?"

"Yes?"

"I thought you wanted to talk to me."

"Oh yes. So, what did you learn from the chief healer yesterday…besides names?"

"He taught us how to use a data tablet. The others didn't seem to mind because that meant they wouldn't have to talk."

"So they will do things he shows them…but they won't talk to him?"

"Yes. Why?"

"I just like to know how my students are doing. Don't you think it would be better if only one person taught you instead of two?"

"But…I like Mi'al. Would that mean I wouldn't see him anymore?" Vita asked in a distressed tone.

Kura patted his arm. "Don't you worry about that. Mi'al likes you too much to let that happen." _Damn him. If I could keep him away, I probably could win Vita back over._ "But doesn't it get confusing when we are teaching different things…and different ways?"

"No. It's more fun that way. If I get tired of one thing, I know there will be something different next time," Vita replied happily.

"But what about the others? What if they don't agree with you? What if they would rather have only one teacher? There are four of them and only one of you. Don't you think we ought to do what most of you want?"

Vita looked upset. He didn't seem to be getting his way in this and he wasn't happy about it. "But…but…." He didn't finish it.

Kura put a metal hand on the creature's arm. "Don't worry about it. It was just an idea. I don't want to upset you. We'll keep doing things the way we have." _Until I can find a way to change it._

"The chief healer. Hello Mi'al. I didn't think you were going to be here today."

"Moray, good to see you," Mi'al said to the towering white wooly creature as he shook its extended hoof. "I actually had not planned on it. However, I happened to be out so I wanted to come by. Would it be possible for me to observe Kura and the clones…without him knowing."

"Certainly. Because we do have to keep careful watch over our charges, we have most rooms set up for surveillance. Is there a problem?"

"No, there isn't. I'm just curious about his methods. I'm sure we all behave differently when we know we are being watched."

"Yes, you are probably right. Just come with me. I'll get you set up where you can watch…and he'll never even suspect."

"Vita tells me that Mi'al was showing you how to use data tablets yesterday," Kura began. "I think that is a good thing for you to know. So, you will cooperate with him on this. Today I think that we probably work on…increasing your knowledge about the world you now live in. It's very different from Garin."

"Why are we here Kura?" one of the clones said.

"That is a good question Number One."

"You mean Quillus," Vita interjected.

Kura drew in a deep breath. "Yes Vita." He was _not_ going to start using those names! "This is your new home. This planet is anyway. I hope you will not have to stay in this place for very long. However, if you are going to live on Coruscant we must abide by their laws. But I am trying to get you out of here. Then you can come and live at the place where I work. Things will be different there than they are here."

"Will we still see Mi'al," Vita asked worriedly.

"Yes," Kura lied. _Once I get you out of here, he will never have the chance to contaminate you any more._ "The people of Coruscant only think of you as Ruka…so they are unhappy about you being here. You didn't know that Ruka came here, did you?"

The five replicas shook their heads. "Why did he come here?" Number Four asked.

Being careful not to call him by number, Kura turned to the clone. He wasn't ready to tell them everything yet. There was so much they didn't know or understand. But that was by design. He had only told them what he wanted them to know…until Mi'al began to interfere. It was the best way to have control over them. If they were very dependent because of their ignorance, then he would have perfect control. "Ruka came here to test a new experiment that he was doing…and to see the Jedi council."

"The Jedi council?"

"Yes Num…yes, the Jedi council. That is a group of twelve beings who govern the Jedi. Ruka wanted to meet with them and talk to them. He was not given the chance however."

"Why not?" Number Two put in.

"Because…." How to answer that? "Ruka became sick. That is the sickness I told you about before that hurt Ruka so much." The clones seemed upset. They became restless. "It's all right. Remember what I told you before?"

In the next room Mi'al was amazed at what he was seeing. The four clones were completely mute around him. Yet, here they were engaging willingly and easily in conversation with Kura! What had he done to win them over so completely? Vita had opened up to the healer because he had tried to free him on Garin. But Kura had set the other four to complete freedom. Is that what it was? And there was all that time that the bionic had with them on the flight from Garin to Coruscant. Those were the only reasonable explanations the healer could come up with for such drastic differences in their behavior.

Why the emphasis on Ruka? He supposed it was because he was trying to get the clones to understand why they were shut away like this. Still his presentation of the facts about Ruka was not getting across to the clones how evil the Klastarian was. That would be the key to explaining the attitude toward them…yet Kura had totally neglected it. Perhaps it was the bionic's regard for Ruka's intellect. He didn't want to turn the clones against their "father". Hmm…that was another possible reason. As naïve as the clones apparently were, maybe Kura didn't want them to be scarred by the evilness of one they might see as their parent. The whole thing was strange indeed. Mi'al was glad he had decided to do this.

There was a knock at the door. In annoyance the bionic creature walked over and pressed a button to open it. "Yes?" he said shortly.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you but there is a communication for you from your company. They said it was most urgent that you return there at once." The messenger handed over a hard copy of the communication.

Kura snatched at it and quickly read it. _Damn that Donan! I must talk with Tylo about him. He is interfering too much._ "Very well. Thank you." The man left. Kura came over to the clones. "I have something important I have to take care of. You have plenty of data tapes that you can read to continue your learning. I hope you won't disappoint me by thinking that because I am gone you do not have to study. I'll be back when I can." He hurried from the room. The clones looked at each other for a moment and then rose from their seats to look over the data tapes.

Mi'al saw the metal man rush away. He sat in deep thought for a few minutes. It had been an education for him to see Kura and the clones. It was almost as if they knew him, they were so comfortable with him. Hmm…perhaps he should talk with Vita.

"Mi'al!" Vita called out in pleasant surprise. "I didn't know you were coming today."

"I hadn't planned on it, but I was with Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan and I asked them to bring me by here before they went back to the temple."

"Is Obi-Wan still sick?"

"Obi-Wan is much better now."

"Does he still want to…hurt us?"

"No. He doesn't. You don't have to worry about that. I don't want to interrupt you but could I talk to you?"

"Sure. I like to talk to you."

"Let's sit over here. Do you know who Ruka is?"

"Yes. He is the person who made us. He used himself to make us. Kura said he would explain to us some day how that works."

"Is that all you know about him?"

"Kura told us he was very smart."

"Hmm…did he tell you what kind of work he did?"

"Not really," Vita shrugged. "He said he did experiments but he never told us what they were. An experiment is trying something new, right?"

The healer smiled. "That's right." Then becoming serious he said, "Do you know why the people here want you to stay in this place instead of being able to go out when you want?"

"It has something to do with Ruka…I think."

"Yes it does. But Ruka is sick like Kura said. He won't be able to do any more experiments and…"

But Vita cut him off. "No. You're wrong. I know Ruka is sick, but Kura told us…"

At that moment, the door opened and three lab technicians came in. At once the four clones leaped from their seats and gathered in one of the corners. Vita leaned over and grabbed Mi'al's arm in a death grip.

"Excuse us. We are here for blood samples. It's part of the study we are doing on the clones," one of the techs said. "We want to type their blood and do a midiclorian count. No one is certain what Ruka may have done to them."

"I see," Mi'al replied. "Do you know why they are so upset?"

The man shrugged, "They do that every time they see us…now that they know we have needles."

"Oh I understand. I guess I hadn't thought about this aspect of them. They are so childlike…even in their reaction to a needle." To Vita he said, "It's all right. I know it hurts a little but it's not that bad. If you can sit still for them it probably won't hurt very much at all. It's when you move around that it hurts so much. Can you do that?"

"No!" Vita cried. "Don't let them do it to us. Please Mi'al! They hurt us every time they come in here."

"Now Vita you have to be a big boy and let them do this. It's important. They have to know if you're healthy or sick."

"No! We don't like the needles. Please don't let them do it!"

"Since he seems to like you, will you help us?" the tech asked.

"OK," Mi'al answered. He gently pressed the clone into a chair while he tried to calm him. The techs were getting their syringes ready and laid out. They wanted to get this over with as quickly as possible. The replicas were never cooperative and they, the techs…or both always came out injured in some way.

The healer was busy promising everything he could think of to Vita if he would just cooperate but he was having little success in calming the green blobby creature.

"We're ready. Are you?" the tech asked.

The replica was still squirming but Mi'al just wanted it over with. "Yes. Let's just do it. I'll hold him." With all his strength, the tall man tried to hold Vita in the chair. One of the other techs helped and the last held Vita's arm. When the needle went in the childlike creature squealed in pain and burst into tears. It was over quickly…but seemed a lifetime for the frightened clone.

"That wasn't so bad was it?" Mi'al tried to reassure him but Vita leaped from the chair and retreated to a corner.

The healer was upset…but he had to help with the remaining clones first. It was a repeat of the struggle with Vita…except there was no pleading but lots of yelling and crying.

When at last the task was complete, the Jedi blotted his forehead on his tunic sleeve. "Is it always like that?"

"Yes. Whenever we have to do anything to them that hurts, it's a major battle to do it to one. By the time we get to the fifth one, he's usually so upset from the others' reactions that it's even harder. You're right…just like children except they are bigger and stronger. Thanks for the help." The techs gathered their materials and trooped out.

Mi'al looked over to Vita. He was still sitting in a corner leaning against the wall and quietly crying. The tall grey haired man walked over and sat next to him but the green being turned his back to him.

"I'm sorry it doesn't feel good Vita…but it has to be done. We have to keep you well. You understand don't you?" He put a hand on Vita's shoulder but he pulled away.

"Kura never did that to me," he replied sullenly. "He never held me and let anybody hurt me."

"I'm sorry Vita. You may not understand but I wanted to help you."

"You hurt me you didn't help me."

"Sometimes things that are good for us hurt." The clone made no reply. Mi'al tried again to pat his shoulder but Vita got up and moved to another corner. The healer walked over to him. "I know you're upset. I'm sorry you were hurt. I'm not upset with you though. Maybe when you've had a chance to calm down we can talk some more about this. I'll go away now and leave you alone." Vita said nothing, didn't move. Sadly Mi'al left the room.

"You were unable to find…whoever you heard running?" Mace Windu repeated.

"That's right Master," Jareel confirmed.

"But you are convinced there are other hidden hallways?"

"I don't know how else he could have gotten out of the building without being seen. There must be a way out from the hidden corridor, one I was unable to immediately locate. However, having alerted him, I had no idea what his action might be. He could have gone to alert others to our presence. Under the circumstances I thought it best to retreat and try again at another time."

"A wise idea that is," Yoda put in. "Know you not what their resources are…what weapons they have, how many men. Better prepared you should be to face an unknown threat."

"We had another location to investigate," the big Jedi added. "Another reason for my retreat."

"Find anything there did you?"

"No Master Yoda. It was another dead end. The most promising thing we have come up with is the warehouse. I would like to go back there for another look."

"But soon it should be. Alerted they are that someone knows their location. First thing tomorrow go back you and Daven will."

"Yes Master Yoda."

"May the Force be with you."

Jareel and Daven bowed to the council members and turned to the door. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan had been standing just inside listening. The four departed the council chambers. The door whispered shut behind them.

"Interesting," Qui-Gon muttered.

"Frustrating," Jareel corrected.

"Puzzling."

"Dangerous?"

"Probably. Why else all the distraction?"

"We will find out tomorrow."

"Be careful old friend."

"Aye. We will. Supper?"

Qui-Gon stole a glance at Obi-Wan whose eyes widened at the word. "Only if we eat in the dining hall tonight."

"I'm sorry Obi-Wan," Jareel said penitently. "That's never happened to me before." As the big man turned to follow Qui-Gon, Daven whispered, "It has happened to me."

After supper, Qui-Gon retreated to his quarters. He was anxious to relax for awhile. It had been an interesting day…but a tiring one. Dr. Junay's explanations kept running through his head. It seemed to be possible for someone to be able to connect Ruka's brain to a computer…theoretically. But…something kept nagging at him. It wouldn't go away. Every time he tried to put that out of his mind…something would keep trying to bring his attention back to it. He wanted to be able to forget it for awhile…to rest his mind. So, the Jedi planned to seek the solitude of meditation.

He dropped his robe and belt on the sofa and sat down only long enough to remove his boots. Standing again, he decided to remove his sash and tabard. Then he walked over to the door leading to the balcony. Qui-Gon opened his tunic and then settled into his chair and breathed deeply of the slightly cool air. Scents from his garden filled his nostrils. A familiar and comforting aroma. Since he meditated here so much, the fragrance was almost like a signal to his body and he could feel himself begin relaxing at once. The Jedi master rested his head back against the chair and closed his eyes.

At once, his eyes sprang open and he sat forward. That something in the back of his head…now it was so obvious. Why hadn't he realized it before? Junay's sudden discomfort and eagerness to get rid of his visitors. Could it be that he knew more than he was saying? The quick onset of his unease was part of what led the Jedi to that conclusion. Why would he be so cooperative and willing to talk…then suddenly want them out? Perhaps the technology was further advanced than the research had told them…and when Mi'al began probing that area…Junay must have decided they were too close.

So…did that mean that the doctor was hiding his own research…or hiding what a colleague might be up to? It seemed unlikely that a respected, well-placed researcher like Junay would be involved with Ruka's brain. Especially if he were trying to make his work palatable enough to get more funding. However, that did not preclude that Junay might be doing something similar with someone else's brain. Perhaps he was only afraid that the Jedi would find out he was doing more than he was entitled to do to his subjects. Or…one of his co-workers might be the person after Ruka's brain and the doctor was trying to protect that person…and thereby his own work and reputation.

He thought again about the warehouse that Jareel had reported on. It seemed certain that _something_ was there. The Jedi, even in their care of approaching, had alerted someone to their presence. If someone could get into that building…innocently, like they had wandered in…and didn't look like a Jedi. Maybe that someone might be able to find out something that a Jedi couldn't. Qui-Gon thought back on his words to Jareel from yesterday…about going undercover himself. It was something said in frustration at the time. But…would it be advantageous to do?

It's true that Chief Harlo had plenty of undercover men on the case already…but they didn't have all the resources that Jedi had…like the Force. There were many things that Qui-Gon could accomplish that the chief's men could not. Investigating as a Jedi certainly had some advantages. After all, he probably could not have gotten in to see Junay so quickly or so easily if not for his position. Also, there was certainly the benefit of having easy access to senators…and the chancellor as well. Yes…the Jedi had many bonuses that the average person did not. There might a benefit to a Jedi going undercover.

But…there were drawbacks as well. There were things that undercover men knew that Qui-Gon did not. He was used to the temple environment…and dealing with political types. Seldom had he had to get on the streets to find information or deal with hoodlums, thugs…or even just homeless beings. The Jedi master reminded himself that he had been trained and refined for his role as ambassador and he was not versed in the ways of the street people. Also, the Jedi were highly visible. Qui-Gon in particular was quite recognizable because of his role during the Ruka invasion of Coruscant. Finis meant well in trying to recognize the work of the Jedi master and Obi-Wan in the episode. However, that had also made them familiar. It would be much harder for someone well known…and marked by his dress also, to glean information from casual conversation. Who would tell his secrets knowing a Jedi was near? He couldn't stroll into a bar or eatery and hope to pick up information as a Jedi.

Weighing both sides of the argument didn't entirely help settle the matter for him. It only brought more questions. Qui-Gon brooded for a few minutes more and then realized he still had one more way to settle this. Seek the leading of the Force. He had not done that yet. And it was something he should have done earlier. He rebuked himself and then settled back in his chair to do what he originally had retired to the balcony to do…meditate…and hopefully find his answer.

Mi'al was retiring to his quarters for the evening. It had been an…interesting day for him. The research that Dr. Junay was doing had far reaching applications…both good and bad. He had thought much about it on an off during the day. The other thought that kept his mind occupied was Vita. So childlike in his response to the needle. Still it had upset the healer to have to be the one to hold him. He was certain that…like a child…when he had settled down he would be over it and looking forward to his next adventure. That didn't seem to be the case however. Before he had left the hospital for the day, Mi'al had called the care center and tried to talk to Vita. The clone didn't want to talk to him though. Having been exposed mostly to children at the temple, Mi'al wondered how long it took other children to get over such things. Tomorrow was his day to work with the clones. Perhaps Vita would be over it by then. He cleared all from his mind and settled onto the sofa to meditate.

The following morning when Obi-Wan arose he found a message from Qui-Gon. He had been called away to tend to some business for the council. Arrangements had been made for Obi-Wan's training for the next two or three days until Qui-Gon returned to the temple. The padawan reviewed the message then stood there with a confused look on his face. Whatever it was, it must have come up suddenly. His master had not mentioned it last night. The apprentice shrugged and headed to the dining hall for breakfast.

When Obi-Wan walked into the large busy room a voice called out to him. He turned and waved to Jareel and Daven. Collecting his food hurriedly, he walked to their table.

"Good morning young one. Where's that old space dog?"

"I was hoping you might know something about that Master Jareel," Obi-Wan replied as he passed the message to the big Jedi.

"Hmm. No, he didn't mention anything about it to me. I'm sure it must be confidential or he left in a hurry, else he would have told you more. I wouldn't worry about it."

"Well…it just seems to have come up so quickly."

"As these things do sometimes."

"I suppose you're right. So you and Daven are returning to the warehouse this morning?"

"Aye. Looking forward to a good hunt," he grinned. "We'd better get going Daven. Don't want them to have a chance to move too much of whatever they are doing there."

The two Jedi hurried away leaving Obi-Wan staring after almost in jealousy.

Mi'al entered the main room where he usually met with the clones. He was looking forward to seeing Vita. His warm greetings always made the healer feel good. However, when he walked in there was no cheery voice calling out to him. The tall man saw the five clones sitting together in their chairs staring at him. In the same indifferent way that the other replicas regarded him, Vita just sat and looked.

"Good morning Vita," Mi'al said in a hopefully happy sounding voice.

"Good morning," the clone said in a very flat voice.

The healer walked over to him and sat down. "Are you still angry with me?"

Slowly Vita nodded.

"I apologized." No reply. "Vita I didn't want to hurt you."

"Then why did you?" he cried. "Kura never did that to me." He jumped up and moved to another chair.

The Jedi sighed deeply. Well…just get on with today's work and maybe Vita would begin to get over his anger. "I was showing you how to use data tablets. Does everyone remember what we did last time?"

_I'm mad now! I'm tired of feeling sorry for myself. That doesn't make me feel better and it accomplishes nothing. I'm angry! What right do they have to do these things to me? I have had my rights taken from me. It's not fair for them to treat me this way. I must begin to take back what is mine! They have such pretty words, but that's all they are…words. They talk a lot but what do they really do? Except take advantage of me! I've had to learn a lot about this situation. But I know more now…and I don't like it. At first everyone is so friendly and will do anything for you! That's only because you're a novelty. And…because they are trying to get you to go along with them. Then once they have you…they treat you however is convenient for them. Think that because they have you they can do whatever they want, whenever they want. No longer a being but an experiment. It's time they learned I still am a being. A living, thinking, feeling being…with needs, desires, and rights! I suppose I will have to teach that to them the hard way since they don't seem to listen or care!_

Qui-Gon slipped into the warehouse. He looked around carefully. There was no one in view. The Jedi drew the tattered cloak closer about him. He had picked up these clothes at a used clothing store and he had trouble finding anything to fit his tall frame. He tugged at the too small clothing and tried to get himself comfortable. Yoda had granted him permission last night to pursue a course of investigation on his own. Making good on his threat, Qui-Gon had shed his Jedi garments and was trying to apply what few things he had learned about working undercover from Chief Harlo. Yoda didn't know that part of it…neither did the chief. Qui-Gon knew neither of them would be happy if they did know. But this was something he really felt led to do.

Dressed this way he could always claim he was looking for a place to sleep out of the cool night air. No one would know he was a Jedi. He could poke around in many things and get away with it because he looked like a bum. But some things he couldn't get into without risk. He was very much aware of the preponderance of criminal underground activities in the older, run down parts of Coruscant. However, he figured there was still much he could get out of by playing dumb. Many homeless were starved and wandered about aimlessly, in a daze. Such an act could keep him from having to fight his way out of situations and break his cover.

Carefully…but still trying to keep up his appearance, the Jedi wandered around the bottom floor of the warehouse. It seemed just as empty and devoid of helpful information as Jareel had said. Still he was aware that there could be hidden rooms or corridors that hadn't been discovered. The big blonde had not found out there were hidden areas until he had gotten upstairs.

Qui-Gon had been poking around for sometime now. Suddenly a noise got his attention. He ducked behind one of the low partitions. Peeking around it, he saw a tall grey furry creature…Habb from Dr. Junay's laboratory. What was he doing here? Hmm…this warehouse was under suspicion as being a place for the Ruka's brain/computer linkup. Was Junay involved in that somehow? He certainly seemed to be knowledgeable about how such a link up would work. He had said it sounded possible. And…Qui-Gon could not forget his sudden change in demeanor yesterday. It seemed to come about when Mi'al had tried to steer the conversation toward asking about brain and computer links. So…maybe this wasn't such a dead end after all.

Habb was wandering around the warehouse like he was looking for something…or someone. Qui-Gon decided to leave while he still had the opportunity to sneak out before the furry creature got too close. He could come back later when Habb had gone. The Jedi slipped from partition to shipping crate to partition and out a door. There was no indication that Habb had noticed any movement at all. He was still intently looking around. Qui-Gon slipped down an alleyway and headed back to the flat he had rented to stay in while conducting his undercover research. He'd be back later.

_Dr. Junay claims someone was sneaking around here yesterday. _Habb looked behind one of the dividers. _There's only one person that could be. I have to find out for certain all the same. It doesn't look to me like anyone has been messing around down here though. I wonder if Junay is just too paranoid because of what's coming up. I think that's what has him on edge. Smart fellow…but sometimes he gets these nutty ideas that really sound like trouble. I wonder if it's worth sticking with him on this. Who knows what this will lead to? It might be more than I bargained for._

A sound made the grey furry creature jump. Barely audible…but definitely there. He looked around wildly and dove behind the first thing available. Habb crawled on his stomach to a nearby window frame. The pane was busted out and he disappeared through without looking back.

"Quiet now," Jareel whispered as he entered the warehouse. "We don't want to alert anyone to our presence. We'll make our way straight to the stairway and go upstairs first before anyone realizes we are here."

Qui-Gon walked casually into a run down diner and took a place near the door. He was hesitant to eat here, remembering Obi-Wan's fate at the dump that Jareel had invited them to. However, this seemed to be the only way to get information. A Twi'lek waitress came over to take his order.

"What'll ya have honey?"

"Mmm…just bring me the special." He handed the food-encrusted menu back to her. Now he was going to have to act like the part he was playing…and not Qui-Gon Jinn. He grabbed her hand before she walked away. "You look like you know a lot of people. I'll bet you're the most popular waitress here," he said in a low and leering voice.

"What's it to you?" She pulled away. "Unless you're interested in something besides lunch."

"I knew you were popular. So…any of your…friends have jobs for a guy like me? Out of work. Had to bust the chops of my last boss. You know any…loading, delivery jobs around? Any of these warehouses around here busy? They all look abandoned to me."

"Well sweetie. You just don't know everything do you?" She came up behind him and began running her hands through his long mane of hair. "Sure is soft for a laborer."

He pulled her around to the front of him. Looking up at her, he grinned. "Got to make the most of what I got, ya know?"

"Hmm…. I'd like to know. Tell you what honey, I'll ask my 'friends'. Maybe I do you a favor…you do me a favor? Hmm?"

"Well…we'll just have to wait and see how good your favors are, won't we?" he chuckled throatily.

She leaned down and pressed her lips to his. Then she pulled away slowly. "I'll let you know."

Qui-Gon watched the waitress walk away. He suddenly felt very self-conscious. But his surreptitious glance around the diner showed him that no one had even taken notice of him. The Jedi blotted his forehead on his sleeve and laughed at himself. Why should that make him so nervous? Maybe just because he wasn't used to it? And he certainly wasn't used to acting that way with a woman in a public place. His affections were not thrown around so easily…and certainly not for display.

Qui-Gon put his elbows on the table and rested his bearded chin in his hands. Undercover work was not as easy as he imagined. Chief Harlo's men must work hard. And…Manghum…Manghum. Qui-Gon bet that he thrived on the kind of thing he'd just done with the waitress. If the investigator could see the Jedi now! Wouldn't he be amused…watching the Jedi master trying to be so casual with the Twi'lek. He nodded his head slowly. Manghum probably could have gotten more information out of her…and with less effort. Yes…he would laugh at Qui-Gon…a lot. Maybe the PI worked harder than the Jedi has assumed. He probably knew a lot more than Qui-Gon…and how to get more. The master had a new respect for one he had taken so lightly in the past.

Qui-Gon felt something tickle him behind the ear. The Twi'lek set a plate on the table and then sat down next to the Jedi. She scooted close to him. "I've got some information for you. What's it worth to you?"

"By the Force," Jareel swore in frustration. "There has to be another way out of the upper floor than the door at that stairway. You heard someone running as well," he said to Daven. "They didn't just walk through the wall."

"You didn't find anything at all?" Obi-Wan asked in amazement.

"Nothing. Whatever is there is hidden well." The big Jedi dropped his fork onto a tray. "I don't think I'm very hungry." He sank back in his chair and looked around the dining hall.

Daven studied his master for a long moment. For something to cause him to lose his appetite…he must really be upset over this. The apprentice then looked at Obi-Wan. He looked concerned as well.

"What will you do now Master Jareel?" Obi-Wan ventured.

"I'm not giving up. We are going back tomorrow. If I have to start dismantling the building one piece at a time, I will find out what mystery is going on there," he declared. The big man pushed his chair backward.

"Hey! Look out!"

Jareel looked back and saw that he had almost knocked the chief healer to the floor with his sudden movement. He quickly pulled back up to the table. "My apologies Mi'al. Did I hurt you?"

"No. I'm fine," he muttered.

"You don't sound so fine. You sound even lower than I am. Have a seat and talk a bit."

The tall silver haired man set his tray down. He sat down heavily. "I don't know why I even came down here. I'm not at all hungry. I think it was just something to take my mind off…things."

The hulking blonde decided the healer might be more open to talk with a fewer ears. "Daven didn't you have something you wanted to show Obi-Wan?"

"What?" Daven said in surprise. Then he saw the look on his master's face. "Oh…yes. I forgot. Obi-Wan will you come to my quarters for a minute? Will you excuse us please?"

Jareel watched the two padawans walk away. "What's this all about? I haven't seen you this depressed since…the last time you had to patch me up." The joke fell flat however. Mi'al didn't seem to be listening. "Hello?"

"Hmm? Sorry. Guess I'm preoccupied."

"You've listened to me plenty of times. Care to trade places?"

"It's a long story Jareel. It's about…the clones."

The big man's first instinct was to react negatively. He still had trouble thinking of those…things as other than Ruka. He had seen the suffering his best friend had endured because of the nefarious green blob. That's all he could think of whenever he thought of Ruka…the shell of a man that Qui-Gon was for some time after his encounters with the green devil. Still…he had invited Mi'al to talk…and if that's what he needed to talk about then he would endure for the healer's sake. "What of them?"

"I'm really confused about a lot of the things that are going on with them. I still can't understand why they will talk only with Kura."

"I don't understand that either. He's nice enough…but still there's a coolness to him. If I wanted to talk to someone in a new environment, it would not be him."

"You just don't know him well enough," Mi'al managed a small smile but it faded at once.

"It's more than that though."

"Oh…you'd think me silly if I told you…or maybe even…consorting with the enemy."

"First Mi'al, you've never said anything silly to me in the time I've known you. Funny, but not silly. Secondly, I know you better than to think you'd consort with the enemy."

"But that's the way you view the clones, isn't it?"

Jareel looked down and cleared his throat as he tried to think how to answer.

"Don't worry Jareel. I know it's hard not to think of Ruka when you see them. That's all you know about a big green fur covered blobby Klastarian…Ruka. That's all most people know of Klastarians. I'm glad for that reason that Myla is here. It has been a good experience for all who've come in contact with her…especially Qui-Gon." He looked to see how Jareel would react to his statement.

The big blonde relented. "Aye, you're right. They came from Ruka…but they aren't like him. But that is all I know…except Myla."

"Well…you should meet Vita…one of the clones. If you like Myla, you'd certainly like Vita. Living such a sheltered life, not being exposed to the galaxy and having a limited education…he's so innocent and naïve. Vita is like a child…an unspoiled child." Mi'al's eyes lit up as he spoke. This clone must be special to cause such a reaction Jareel told himself. And then the healer realized how he must seem. He chuckled. "I told you that you'd think I was silly."

"No…go on. I'm truly curious now. This clone that's nothing like Ruka…I want to hear more."

"He's friendly. He's kind. Vita always wants to help. And very inquisitive. He's always asking questions…especially about this new world that he finds himself in." Then Mi'al's smile melted away and his face became dark. "Or he was that way…until yesterday."

Now Jareel was even more curious. Never had he seen the chief healer like this. He was most anxious to know what was going on. "What happened yesterday?"

Mi'al recounted in clinical detail of how he'd helped hold Vita down for the blood drawing and how upset that had made the creature. "He used to greet me everyday with a hug. Now he won't even speak to me. He's just like the other clones. All he does is sit and stare at me. He said that Kura had never held him down and let someone hurt him," he finished with a shrug.

"Hmm. Well…you said he's been very protected. Maybe this is the first time that someone he trusted had to…do that. The first time. Must be very upsetting to him…and you. You don't think he'll get over it?"

"Oh…I suppose eventually. After all, now that he's out of his protected environment, this won't be the only time that someone he trusts will hurt him." The healer shrugged again. "I told you it was silly. I shouldn't let it bother me so. He is just a research project."

"No he isn't," Jareel said severely. "That's exactly the kind of mindset that you are working to over come in others so these clones will be accepted as beings with rights. So, I don't want to hear that out of you again," the blonde Jedi wagged a finger at Mi'al. "And…as you are so fond of telling Qui-Gon and me…we are humans…feeling humans. I saw the way you lit up when you talked about Vita. He touched you right here," Jareel gently poked the healer in the chest. "Now you're hurt that he's rejecting you. A perfectly _human_ reaction. Listen to me. I'm telling you the kinds of things you're always telling me! You know this is true. I don't have to tell you this."

"Yeah. I know. You're right. I guess I'm just as guilty of doing what I accuse some of you of doing…denying my feelings instead of acknowledging them. But…I've never had anyone respond to me like Vita. Not even my padawans. Yes, they were fond of me…but Vita is so…fresh, unspoiled. There are so many things he hasn't been exposed to. He's not used to hiding things or deceiving. It's a totally different reaction. I guess he did get to me."

"So, what you're telling me is that you're human after all?"

Mi'al smiled. "Yeah…I guess so."

Jareel slapped him on the back. "Eat up. If you don't get the proper nutrition I know this healer who just loves to threaten IV's on people who won't eat."

_I've made my decision now. And…I'm happy with it. I take responsibility for me now. I know there is someone else there…beyond the only other one who ever comes to talk to me. And I will listen to him. He knows…he understands how I am being treated. He wants to make things better for me. It may only be words again…but I think he truly cares…cares about me. I'm more than an experiment to him. This person wants me with him…and I think that's the place for me. It will be different now. It's a little scary…going away from someone who's been your whole world. Someone who used to treat you so nice. Used to…used to. Not any more. That's why I will heed this person who has my attention now. It's another chance. Can it really be worse than…that other person? It might be much better. I'm willing to try it. I have little choice. The only way to get their attention…to let them know I still am a being is to do something drastic. So, that's what I will do. And I will open a new door for myself. A new beginning._

Kura entered the room where his beloved clones awaited him. This was the first time he had been back since Donan had called him away in the middle of his last session with the replicas. So, he didn't know about the incident between Mi'al and Vita.

"Hello," he said properly and friendly…but not too friendly.

"Hello," the clones said. Kura had been walking to a desk to put down his case but he stopped and whirled around. He had not heard the cheery voice of Vita calling out "Good morning." But there he was with the other four. Kura studied him for a moment. The ever present smile was gone and his golden eyes were not so shiny this morning.

"Vita is something wrong? Are you sick?"

"No Kura," he said flatly.

The bionic creature came closer. "Something is wrong. What is it?" But there was no answer.

"He's been like that since…" Number Two's voice trailed off.

"Since when?" The clones shifted restlessly in their seats. "What is it?" he said in a slightly severe voice. "You know you're supposed to obey me. Do you want to be punished."

They all shook their heads vigorously and cried out, "No, no!"

"Then tell me what's wrong."

Number Four said in a quiet but haunted voice, "The men with the needles were here."

"Oh," Kura understood at once. They didn't like the needles. Needles meant pain. But still there was something more he could tell. "Is that all?" The other clones looked at Vita. He was staring at the floor. "Vita, what is it?"

For a long moment he didn't answer, then he burst into tears, "Mi'al held me while they hurt me."

"What?" Kura didn't quite understand.

Number One put an arm around Vita. Number Two said in an upset voice, "He helped them hold us so they could stick us."

"Mi'al you mean?" The clone nodded. Kura was happy he was unable to smile. He knelt down next to Vita. "Is that what you are upset about? That Mi'al helped them hurt you?" The replica nodded and sniffled. "I'm sorry Vita. I know you liked him. I did try to tell you that he might not be as friendly as you thought he was."

"You were right," he said quietly. "I don't want to see him any more."

Kura was about to bust with satisfaction. He had worked so hard to win Vita back over…and Mi'al himself had given him what he couldn't gain for himself. Now the metal man knew he would have to be very gentle and kind to the upset replica to fill that void…and gain the place that Mi'al had held. He gathered Vita into his arms. "It's all right now Vita. Kura is here. He'll take care of you. I would never help them hurt you. You know that don't you?"

He nodded. "You've never done that before." He was thoughtfully silent for a moment. "Kura."

"Yes?"

"Could you call me Number Five instead of Vita?"

"Is that what you want? Are you sure?"

He made no answer but just nodded.

"No Master Yoda," Jareel was saying. "We were not able to find out anything more from the warehouse yesterday. I think the time has come to stop treading quietly along this trail and take stronger action. We wasted another day of rummaging through the building without finding anything."

"Suggest what do you?" Yoda narrowed his eyes at the big man.

"We know there was the one hidden hallway. I suspect strongly there are others…as I have already stated. Our calm and careful methods have not turned them up. I suggest that we begin to look more aggressively."

"Say what you mean," Windu said flatly.

"Tear into the walls. We have probable cause. It is abandoned. What is there to stop us? Chief Harlo is certain that this lead is tied in with the Ruka case. If we continue our present course, whoever is using the warehouse will soon desert it when they see we will not go away. Before they have a chance to totally withdraw, I suggest we find out who or what is there."

Yoda rubbed his chin with a tri-fingered hand. "Know you this warehouse is abandoned?"

Jareel looked a little flustered. "Not quite Master. I'm confident…but I am not certain."

"Certain we must be first Jareel. Consider we will your suggestion while make certain you do."

Qui-Gon was sneaking down the alleyway back to the warehouse. Eventually he had been able to gather enough information from the Twi'lek…and a couple of her "friends" to find out that there had been some activity at three or four of the warehouses in the district. There had been some very unusual happenings at one in particular. An odd vehicle. And whatever they were brining out was strange looking as well…and in the middle of the night. Not the typical packing crates that they were used to seeing moved about in the area. A very irregular shaped object…and it had come from the very warehouse that had been occupying so much of the Jedi's attention recently. And…he had been able to get the information without as much cost as he had imagined. However, the Twi'lek seemed sorely disappointed when he handed over a bundle of credits.

"There are some things worth more than credits…and I think you might be one of them honey," she smiled wickedly while her eyes traveled over his body.

The Jedi could feel his face flush. He hurried out hoping the reaction had not given away his inexperience in dealing with such situations.

Now he was creeping from shadow to building to garbage container as he made his way back to the large building. There seemed to be no one in the area. However, if there truly was something unusual going on, then he was certain if there was no one at the warehouse, they must be nearby. It was imperative to keep himself concealed. Finally he crouched down and hurried the last few feet to the structure. Another glance around. He saw no one. The Jedi located a broken out window and climbed in. He swept his eyes over the large open area. It was just as before. Strewn junk. Footprints in the dust. He began creeping along keeping down. He still wanted to search the bottom floor more carefully.

Qui-Gon kept his back to the wall as he slipped along. The wall was an outside one so most likely there was nothing hidden behind the wall. He looked over everything he came across, dismissing nothing as unimportant. However, most of what he found was assorted packing materials, paper, boxes, crates. Yet, he looked in every container for anything…any clue. Right now, nothing was too insignificant to be ignored.

Then something different caught his eye. He bent over and picked up…a wire with a connector on one end of it. The connectors were common. He had seen them many places before…including Junay's lab. These were the same types he had used to link Urrah to the instruments. That didn't mean there was necessarily an association he reminded himself. Similarly, he couldn't dismiss it. He pocketed the wire and tucked the information in the back of his mind.

Qui-Gon crouched down and hurried to another partition. He dug through the assorted mess there and found nothing of interest. The same stuff that he was finding scattered throughout the building. Just junk. There was another large packing crate upended near by. The Jedi decided to see if there was anything in it. He looked around once more and then crouched down for the short run to the container.

Qui-Gon hurried toward the large box and when he was almost to it, a huge figure leaped out with a great cry, silvery blonde hair flying and light saber sizzling. At once, the elder Jedi leaped backward and drew his own weapon. It was a reaction borne of instinct and while he was in the motion, it registered in his mind who the figure was.

"Jareel! You scared the…. What are you doing back here?"

"Me! You scared me too. And what are you doing here?"

Daven popped out with a big grin on his face. He couldn't help it. The sight of the two Jedi confronting each other…only to find out it was friend not foe was too amusing.

"Hmph," Jareel muttered. "I think some more discipline is indicated."

"I'm sorry Master."

"Well? What are you doing here…and dressed like that?"

Qui-Gon looked down at himself. "I was trying to find out what was going on here."

"But you knew that's what I was doing."

"Yes, but I thought that a Jedi would attract too much attention. I thought a street bum might be able to find out more."

"Hmm…. Well…you still knew there was the possibility I could be here."

"Yes…I suppose I was just preoccupied."

"Did you?"

"Did I what?"

"Find out anything?"

"Yes, I did." He quickly told the two Jedi about the strange package that was seen leaving the warehouse in the middle of the night. Then he summarized Junay's work…and produced the wire he'd found. "I realize that proves nothing…but under the circumstances…it is an interesting find."

"True," Jareel said as he studied the wire. He passed it to Daven. "So…what did you plan to do now?"

"I'm afraid we may have missed our opportunity to catch whoever was working in the warehouse. It sounds as if they've already moved…whatever they were working on. But we have no clues where they may have gone. I suggest we continue looking here. It might give us a hint of where they moved their…package to."

"Hmm…sounds like a good idea to me. Besides, we have the council's permission to tear the place apart now. The warehouse is abandoned and we have enough cause to investigate. I suggest we start upstairs since we already know there was something hidden there…and that's where we heard whoever was here the other day."

"Lead the way."

Dr. Junay parked his speeder in a narrow alley and looked around. Then he hurried along until he came to the warehouse. It was important now to keep a check on this often…after what he'd learned recently. He no longer trusted Habb. The situation had advanced to the point now where he wanted to keep check on this for himself. One more careful look around and the small red creature hurried into the warehouse. He ran at once to the staircase while he dug through his pockets for the magnetic locking device. He heard loud talking…and noise. What was that? Who was here? His heart began beating faster and he ran up the last few steps. The scene in the corridor almost made him faint. Boards had been pulled away from the walls and were being stacked out of the way. Then he spotted a face he'd seen before.

"You! What are you doing?" he yelled at Qui-Gon.

"Dr. Junay…so you have been here after all. Would you like to tell us what is going on here?"

"That's what I want to know," he almost screamed. "What is going on here?"

"We are conducting an investigation. Excuse me. This is Jedi Master Jareel Noraan and his padawan Daven Madond. Gentlemen, this is Dr. Rhean Junay. Perhaps you can help us…by answering our questions. Are you doing research at this building?"

Suddenly the irate researcher was quiet…and nervous. "Well…you see…that is…"

"You can answer the questions here…or at the security force office."

"No, no! That won't be necessary." He looked at the floor, gathering his wits. "Yes," he said quietly. "I was using this building for an experiment."

"Go on."

"Please…may I check on my experiment. It's important. It needs to be…seen to. Just let me have a look and then I'll tell you everything."

Qui-Gon studied the doctor for a moment. "Very well." He stood to the side.

Junay hurried down the corridor and turned left. He turned left again and faced a blank wall. The creature stretched out his red hand and held a small cylinder to the wall. At once, a door slid to the side.

"What the…" Jareel began. "How did we miss seeing that?"

"You were meant not to see it," Junay replied. "I didn't want anyone to know this door was here." He hurried through and pressed a panel to activate the light. The three Jedi followed him.

It was a large room filled with instruments of kinds they couldn't guess at. But a closer look revealed something familiar to Qui-Gon. Instruments similar to what he'd seen at the Klarn Institute. But Junay ignored it all and ran to a large dark cylinder in one corner of the room. The door was ajar. The little man threw it open and stuck his head in. "No! No…" he moaned. "It's not possible." He backed away and slid into a chair. But something on the door of the chamber caught Qui-Gon's eye and he stepped forward. There was an envelope attached to the door. He pulled it free while Junay watched helplessly. Inside was a recordable data disk. At once the researcher leaped up and snatched it. He hurried to a computer and inserted it. Automatic activation of a program began and a voice intoned from the speaker.

"Dr. Junay, this is Shonnel. As you probably have surmised by now, I have gone. I grew tired of you and your experiment. You no longer cared about me. Not about me. All I became to you was a brain…not a being. I no longer had any choices. You made sure of that. You made certain I was completely dependent on you. Well surprise Doctor. Dr. Yalla found me. In spite of your great security, he found me. You're not so infallible after all. You may know a lot about brains…but you don't know so much about protection. I'm just glad Dr. Yalla was coming as a friend instead of an enemy. He could easily have killed me while I was in that cylinder and I couldn't have stopped him, so helpless am I in there. Yet, he did come as a friend. One who was concerned about my well being. Dr. Yalla said that there are better ways to do what you are doing…ways that would be more tolerable to me. So, he asked me to work for him. And I have agreed. Not only is he offering me a much better salary, the work conditions sound much nicer. Oh…he also said that I would be included on decisions about my participation and conditions. Something you never asked me about. I was your pet. Come and see about me when it was convenient. Play a little music so I would have some sort of sensory stimulation. It wasn't enough Junay. Nothing you ever did was enough for me…only enough for you. I finally was given the chance to make a decision…and I've made it. Goodbye Junay."

The little crimson being fell back into his chair and buried his head in his hands. He said nothing but just groaned.

"Can you tell me what all this is about?" Qui-Gon said, trying to keep the exasperation out of his voice. The researcher still didn't reply. "Dr. Junay. Are you going to cooperate or do we have to take you into custody to get a statement out of you?"

He finally sat up but kept staring at the floor. "It's over…all my work…down the drain."

"Does this have anything to do with the research you're doing at the Klarn Institute?"

"It's much more than that," he said in indignation. "That simpleton running a toy speeder around! Compared to what I was doing here…that was like a child playing with a toy."

"What were you doing here?"

"Oh…I suppose I may as well tell you. It's all over now. Your friend, the healer, was on the right track. We have gone much further. We have been able to accomplish more complete connection of brain and machine here."

"Why here instead of your lab?"

"Because…" he hesitated. "Because…I was doing things that were called unethical. The medical review board saw my proposal for this research when I first submitted it for funding. They were shocked at what I wanted to do and told me not only was I denied funding…but, if I was discovered doing that work, they would make sure I would have my license revoked. I suppose it doesn't matter anymore. Now that Shonnel has been found, it's just a matter of time before it all comes out."

"Please get to the point Doctor."

"Haven't you been listening? I was able to make connection between Shonnel's brain and the lab at the Klarn Institute. He was able to run everything! The heating and cooling system. Powering on and off systems on a time schedule. Running computers. Running lab equipment. He even oversaw our security on the lab. The whole lab was powered by his brainpower."

The Jedi was still confused. He had a picture of Urrah in mind. "Do you mean you were able to do all that with a few wires running from a brain to…this equipment?"

"No, no," Junay said in frustration. "You don't understand at all. This was not just someone with a couple wires into their head." He looked almost dreamily at the ceiling. "This was the blending of a person and machine. We found Shonnel at a rehab hospital. He had been in a terrible speeder crash. The poor creature was severely disabled and doomed to a life in a useless body. But…but…his mind was still very much active, creative, useful. What a waste to let him go through life that way. We brought him here and gave him a new life! This was the first stage of testing. After this we could have inserted his vessel into any compatible interface and he could have operated systems in any building, factories…even a ship! Think of it from his viewpoint. Instead of vegetating in that hospital he could fly around the galaxy! Do you see why he agreed to work with us?"

"Well…yes I do see that. But…you said his 'vessel'?"

"Yes. We had him enclosed in a cylinder…that fits inside this one," he pointed to the open doored container across the room from him. "It was a self-contained life support system to maintain his bodily functions. The connections from his brain went to connectors on the vessel. So…all we had to do was inserted the cylinder in there and make the connections…and he could power…whatever you desire…all by thought!" Junay's eyes twinkled at the thoughts. Then he remembered that his power source had defected and his shoulder's slumped and the smile faded.

Qui-Gon was still trying to put all this together. "You…ah, weren't trying to use…Ruka's brain?" he asked slowly.

"Ruka?" Junay said in confusion. "No," he chuckled. "I was using Shonnel's brain only. But…Ruka's brain! With his intellect…" Junay's crimson face lit up at the thought.

"No, Doctor. Don't even think it. It wouldn't be permitted," Qui-Gon said sternly. "So, the whole reason for hiding this here was to keep the medical board from finding out what you were doing?"

"Yes…and to try to keep Yalla from finding out. Oh," he moaned. "There's a big grant coming up that I was hoping to get for my lab. I was going to disguise some of my results to slip into my presentation. I've been trying to stay ahead of Yalla in this field for…years. Now he has Shonnel! Oh…. He'll probably get the grant…and he has a being all ready to connect to his machine. Oh…" he moaned again.

Qui-Gon walked out of the room. Jareel and Daven followed. The elder Jedi was still trying to sort all this out. He was running his fingertips through his beard as he thought.

"So," Jareel began. "He doesn't have Ruka…but is doing unethical research?"

"That sounds like what the bottom line is," Qui-Gon replied.

"Do we take him into custody…or not?"

"I have no idea."

"We are certain that Dr. Junay does not have Ruka…or his brain," Qui-Gon was saying to the Jedi council. "There may or may not be questions about what research he was doing…but it does not involve Ruka."

"Hmm…interesting this is," Yoda said.

Mace Windu looked at him. "The case is still not closed on Ruka. We still don't know where he is. And…this…research that Junay was into. We really don't know enough about it to know if he has done anything wrong."

"True this is," Yoda replied. "Jareel, assigned you and Daven are to find Dr. Yalla. Interview Shonnel you will. Need we more information to make a determination. Knows where Yalla is does Junay?"

"Yes Master. He knows what planet Yalla's lab is located on."

"Leave as soon as possible you will. Available a transport will be made. May the Force be with you."

"Yes Master Yoda." He and his padawan bowed and left the chamber.

Qui-Gon bowed in preparation to leave.

"Finished with you I am not," Yoda declared.

"Is something wrong my Master?"

"Hmm…playing detective you were? Permission you were given to investigate. Investigate as a Jedi I thought you would."

Qui-Gon was suddenly uncomfortable. "Master Yoda, there are so many things that we can not find out as Jedi. We are too recognizable."

"Know this I do Qui-Gon."

"I don't understand."

"Permission you were not given to play games. Informed us you should have of your decision to go undercover."

"Uh…would I have received permission if I had asked for it?"

"The issue that is not!" The little green Jedi cracked his gimmer stick against his chair. "Told us you did not. The issue that is."

"My apologies Master. I was wrong."

Yoda eyed him warily. "Mean you that? Wrong you were?"

"Yes Master."

"Do it again would you?" The knight was slow to answer. "Would you?"

"Yes Master," Qui-Gon admitted.

"Hmm…."

"So, Shonnel had been put into this…container that maintained life support and which provided…an interface to his brain inputs. That is how they were accessing him. The vessel could be moved around from machine to ship to…whatever and he could operate through a compatible connection." Qui-Gon grew silent.

"Hmm," Mi'al responded. "Interesting…very. It sounds like a remarkably restricted life, but if a person were otherwise severely disabled…even to the point that simple bionics wouldn't be possible, it would offer a very different…yet unique quality of life. Instead of wasting away purposelessly in some care facility, a mind could be given a useful task. An intellect that might be wasted could be accessed. Interesting…" the healer's voice trailed off.

The two Jedi continued walking down the hallway silently, thoughtfully for a couple of minutes. Then Qui-Gon broke the hush. "So the clones are now at Kura's facility?"

"Yes," Mi'al answered quietly.

"You will not be working with them anymore?"

"No."

"Is Kura coming back to the temple hospital?"

"No."

Qui-Gon stopped in the corridor. The healer had walked a couple steps more, then stopped and looked back. "Is something wrong?"

"That's what I was going to ask you."

Mi'al's forehead crinkled in confusion. "Why?"

"These one word answers. That's not like you…unless you are upset."

The chief healer looked away. Qui-Gon grabbed him by the arm and gently pulled him out a nearby doorway. They walked into a garden and sat on a bench.

"What is it?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Oh…it's nothing really."

"Just enough to bother you."

Mi'al managed a smile. "You're taking over my territory aren't you?"

"Don't change the subject."

He took a deep breath. "It's just that…things haven't worked out…how I'd hoped."

"Yes?" Qui-Gon prompted.

"Well…Kura is working with the clones. Our research project together has halted. He's back at his lab. I could continue it I suppose…."

"But it was nicer to have someone to work with?"

The healer acted as if he didn't hear the words. "And I was very interested in the clones…but I suppose that doesn't really fit in with my primary responsibilities here at the temple. And they were more responsive to Kura…."

"And…."

"That's all."

Qui-Gon crossed his arms over his chest and stared at the Jedi healer. Mi'al stared back…until he became uncomfortable then he looked away.

"You're a stubborn man Mi'al Noseen."

"What?"

"There is something else."

Mi'al stared straight ahead for a long time. Qui-Gon wasn't certain…but it looked like his eyes were filling with water. Finally, the healer said in a very quiet voice, "I miss Vita."

Qui-Gon put a large hand on his shoulder but said nothing.

"I suppose it's silly. It's just that…. He was so childlike…. It was like…."

"Losing a son?"

Mi'al was silent again. Then, "I suppose."

"So you lost Kura's companionship and Vita's friendship at the same time. That's what's bothering you."

The tall grey haired man stood and walked a few steps away. "It's nothing."

"Jareel was right. You won't admit your feelings."

"All right…all right. Yes, I admit it. I enjoyed having Kura's company. We got along well. We understood each other. I don't have many friends at the temple. The knights treat me like I'm different because I don't go out on missions like they do. Kura didn't have any preconceived notions about me. Yes…I miss him. And…. Yes…I do miss Vita. It was good to have someone so happy to see me…just because it was me. Do you know what it's like to have someone always be glad when you walk in…to greet you with a hug…and no demands? Well…demands that were easy and pleasant to fulfill. He just wanted someone to like him and talk to him."

Qui-Gon stood and walked over to the healer. He looked him in the face. "Yes. I do know what that is like. It's still available to you Mi'al. Right here at the temple." Mi'al looked at him in confusion. "Haven't you ever seen Jareel and the children from the crèche? Why do you think he does it? Why do you think I let him harass me into doing it? Jareel is preparing for his mission right now. Why don't you come with me later when I go collect the children to go to the gym?"

Mi'al stared into the calm, understanding blue eyes. "Perhaps I will. I'll think about it."

"Good." Qui-Gon began walking to the door back into the temple building.

But before they got inside, Mi'al stopped, "Qui-Gon." The Jedi turned around. "Thank you."

"The least I can do…after all you've done for me," he smiled. Then he pulled the door open and allowed Mi'al to precede him.

Once inside they saw a familiar figure walking slowly toward them, holding his stomach and moaning.

"Obi-Wan, what's wrong?" Mi'al hurried to the padawan.

"I'm sick again."

"Your stomach again?" Qui-Gon asked in concern. "What have you been eating now?"

"The leftovers from our meal with Master Jareel."


End file.
